O Senhor dos Anéis : Uma Nova História
by Lethe e Mnemosine
Summary: Uma história sobre o destino de Legolas, o amor que o vai consumir, e sobre o que acontece depois de O retorno do Rei, vale a pena conferir péssima em sumários, e acho que nunca vou ser boa Review ta completa ja mas vou postar de cap em cap.BjosFINAL!
1. Capítulo 1: Os sonhos de Arabella

_Mar Ari_ outro fic meu e da Lethe

sim quem teve a idéia fui euzinha Mnes e ninguém vai tirar o meu crédito, claro que a Lethe escreveu e tudo mais, mas num interessa o que interessa é a história neh, ela ta terminada, mas eu vou postar os capítulos quando der, sem muito intervalo de tempo entre um e outro, para a história num ficar paradona neh.

Se puderem, e eu espero que possam, mande review mesmo que pra falar que ta ruim ou pra dar alguma sugestão, afinal me ajuda neh XD:

Boa leitura, e aproveitem beijos

Mnes.

* * *

Sobre:Fala sobre uma das várias filhas de Aragorn e Arwen, (Tolkien nunca enumerou ou desiguinou nenhuma), é como se fosse um ramo da história de SdAs, que dá um final para o Legolas, (meu personagem preferido LINDO!!!!) e fala um pouco sobre depois da guerra do anel. Sim. Vai ter partes cenas explícitas...

* * *

Os sonhos de Arabella

Quando os todos pássaros cantam perto de Gondor todos sabem que é porque a família real brinca pacificamente nos jardins dos castelos, embora nesses tempos não se ouvisse nem mesmo um simples pio. Há um tempo atrás porém eles cantavam e piavam com a maior das alegrias pois estavam a divertir as princesas e o príncipe-herdeiro com suas melodiosas músicas, agora não se ouvia nada por um simples motivo: não havia mais para quem cantar.  
Pois os filhos de Aragorn e Arwen haviam saído para uma grande viajem por todas as terras da Terra – Média. Apenas duas das filhas do casal real ainda habitam o palácio. Avelline pois tinha pouca idade, cerca de 13 anos e Arabella pois não lhe cativara o fato de conhecer coisas que sinceramente ela não queria conhecer.  
Avelline queria conhecer este mundo, saber e ver a mãe porém lhe dissera que apenas deixaria quando ela completasse 16 anos isso a irritava, Arabella em seus 19 anos cuidava de Avelline.

Á noite Arwen estava a conversar com Aragorn, ela amava todas as filhas e o filho, por isso mesmo não queria prendê-los, e assim que eles ganhavam idade ela fazia a mesma pergunta:  
"O que você gostaria de aprender sobre o seu mundo?" Avelline já havia escolhido, ela desejava no fundo de sua alma, conhecer Isengard, ou pelo menos o que havia sobrado dela, a princesa Arabella, porém não sentia nenhuma grande curiosidade por qualquer parte do mundo em especial, mas ela tinha de admitir que o que mais lhe chamava a atenção eram Elfos, a língua que falavam, e principalmente a lenda de Lúthien Tinúviel e Beren. Seu pai sempre lhe dissera como conheceu Arwen, e sempre dizia também que ela se parecia mais ainda com Lúthien. Aragorn respeitava a decisão da filha mas Arwen não se conformava.

- Estou preocupada com ela só isso.- disse Arwen.  
- Não se preocupe, ela é muito esperta e sabe que você se preocupa.  
- Eu sei- ela deu um beijo nele – _Már Wynia_ Aragorn,- depois se virou na cama pronta para dormir  
- _Már Wynia Undómien_

No quarto da dama porém sonhos estranhos pairavam no ar, os sonhos de Arabella eram diferentes, indicavam alguma coisa, e em meio às sombras ela conseguia distinguir tão pouco.  
Como se ela visse tudo de uma janela e nessa janela havia fumaça pelos cantos, e em meio a fumaça surgiam imagens piscantes mas todas de certa forma ligadas: uma floresta brilhante, a lua bem branca, uma rocha, alguém, um elfo de cabelos loiros. Depois surgia uma camada de fumaça e outra cena se seguia, dois olhos azuis, uma dama élfica de branco, uma caverna, as unhas de alguém arranhando as costas de outra pessoa levemente, água. E quando tudo virou uma cortina de fumaça ela acordou de um salto soando frio.

- "Afinal, que cenas foram aquelas?" - pensou. E depois de cair novamente no travesseiro sussurrou bem baixinho.- Quem era ele?

Que cenas eram aquelas na cabeça dela? Não sabia, não conhecia aquele misterioso elfo, e nem a dama de cabelos dourados e roupa branca. E por causa de tais sonhos não conseguiu dormir a noite inteira, os mesmos sonhos lhe buscavam a mente noites seguidas, primeiro duas noites depois três, quatro, cinco e seis então. E cada noite um pedaço novo lhe era revelado. Na segunda noite, surgiu a primeira nova imagem, uma floresta brilhante e com árvores gigantescas, cujo um rio atravessava essas terras.  
Na terceira noite, assim que apareciam os dois olhos surgia um brilho estranho neles, na quarta noite a água não era apenas água era um lago onde a lua se refletia. Na quinta noite depois que a caverna aparecia surgia uma mancha de sangue na terra. E finalmente na sexta noite ela enfim pode ver a face do misterioso elfo, tinha belas feições, queixo forte, nariz fino, um par de olhos azuis mais profundos que o mar infinito, e embora estivesse noite em seu sonho ela conseguia vê-lo com nitidez.  
Na manhã seguinte tudo que ela costumava fazer ficou para o lado e ela passou o dia com o rosto nos livros do palácio de Gondor. Com uma pena e um papel ao seu lado ia anotando todas as coisas que podiam se relacionar com seus sonhos e no fim do dia ao entardecer assim estava seu pedaço de papel:

- Floresta Dourada? (Lady?)  
- Lady Galadrien Galadriel Rio ;  
- Lo Lothlórien. Celebrant  
- Árvores Gigantes gigantes mesmo  
- Lórinand Quadro do papai na S.V.R.  
- _Flet talan_ (N.E.) casas suspensas

Apenas ela entenderia aquele monte de palavras escritas sem ordem alguma, e assim que fechou o último livro de uma pilha deles, sendo que todos eram grossos, ela levantou-se da poltrona e com o papel em mãos correu pelo castelo em direção a uma das salas mais usadas do castelo a Sala de Visitas Reais. Onde seu pai costumava ficar quando conversava com algum militar ou algum rei. A sala retangular era imensa em altura e grande em largura, havia uma mesa de mogno no centro da sala onde cabiam 30 pessoas e bem atrás da cadeira de seu pai que ficava na ponta estava um gigantesco mapa da Terra-Média incluindo Númenor e Beleriand ela com os dedos ágeis tateou o mapa até finalmente encontrar a pequena floresta de Lothlórien.

- Aqui é Lórien?...- disse baixinho foi então que ouviu outra voz.  
- _Olórëa_ , o que está fazendo querida?- era Arwen que acabara de entrar.  
- Mãe?- ela então apertou o papel nas mãos.- Nada. Só olhando...olhando o mapa.  
- "_Velli_" estava lhe procurando. Ela me disse que você não foi caçar sapos com ela.  
- Desculpe. – ela se virou para o quadro-... Mamãe eu posso perguntar uma coisa?  
- Pode.- Arwen passou então a trançar o cabelo da filha.  
- Você... bem eu ... gostaria de visitar um lugar.  
- E que lugar seria esse?  
- Aqui- e então apontou para Lothlórien.  
- Creio que sim mas, antes deve pedir permissão a Rainha de Lórien, Galadriel.  
- Está bem. Mandarei uma carta.  
- Mas _Olórëa_, me conte por que lá? E Porque só agora?  
- Eu quero saber mais sobre... elfos.

* * *

Vocabulário (tirado do dicionário Quenta/InglêsUK que Tolkien inventou ou seja eu num inventei baboseiras nenhumas)

Olórea : Sonhadora

Mar Wynia : Boa Noite

Undómien : Arwen

Flet ou Talan : casas onde mora Galadriel

Velli : Poss[ivel abreviação de Avelline

* * *

Reviewasa Please, é só um minutinho, faça uma ficwriter feliz. 


	2. Capítulo 2: Um velho e uma Encrusilhada

_Mar Ari (Olá,Bom dia, etc...)_, segundo capítulo já ta liberado, brigada pelo 1 coment hehehe XD,

Vocabulário no fim da página.

* * *

Um Velho e uma Encruzilhada

Alguns dias depois de Arabella enviar uma carta para a Rainha de Lórien, chegou uma outra carta esta de resposta. Resposta que veio guardada por quatro elfos montados em cavalos de arreios brilhantes, e tão preciosa era a mensagem que foi entregue somente a Arabella para que ela abrisse. A resposta era a esperada escrita com letras de ouro em _Quenya_:

_Cara Princesa Arabella,_

_é com muito prazer que receberei a sua visita em Lothlórien  
E espero sua total dedicação a aprender sobre nós Crianças de Ilúvatar,  
Com esta carta e pela sua própria segurança princesa de Gondor levo 4  
Elfos que lhe guardarão até que chegue em minhas terras  
Lady Galadriel._

Arabella demorou dois dias ainda para preparar sua partida, acomodando os elfos de Galadriel no castelo por este tempo, saíram ao amanhecer .  
Arabella saiu de seu reino com muitas dúvidas e uma única certeza: Que todas as suas dúvidas seriam resolvidas em Lórien. Ela partiu a frente da escolta em sua costumeira égua branca assim que o sol nasceu.  
Cavalgaram por muitas horas até que chegaram á uma encruzilhada havia dois caminhos um a direita e um a esquerda entre os caminhos havia uma homem velho sentado em uma rocha de tamanho perfeitamente proporcional ao homem. Ele levantou olhou a moça com atenção depois voltou a sentar no assento de pedra.

- E agora para onde vamos?- ela perguntou para um dos elfos.  
- A senhorita que deve decidir.- ela ponderou por um instante, depois desceu do cavalo e voltou-se ao homem velho  
- Por favor senhor, pode nos dizer qual direção devemos seguir?  
- Isso depende para onde você quer ir... E para onde você quer ir?  
- Para Lothlórien, o senhor sabe nos informar o caminho?- ele coçou as costas com força antes de responder  
- Claro que eu sei. – ela aguardou o comando mas ele não disse nada.  
- E você pode nos dizer ?  
- Claro que posso.- e ela novamente esperou mas ele não disse a direção.  
- Então diga-nos.  
- Antes me responda como a senhorita se chama?- ela ponderou outra vez mas respondeu  
- Arabella  
- É um bom nome. Diga-me Arabella, porquê você vai a Lothlórien?- ele parecia pouco interessado  
- Bem... vou pois quero aprender mais sobre... elfos eu/.- ele a interrompeu.  
- Não. Diga o verdadeiro motivo. Qual é? –ele a encarou.  
- É este.- ela disse um pouco irritada- Essa é a verdade. O senhor vai me dizer ou não qual o caminho que devo tomar.  
- Não.- ele a encarou sério.- Eu só vou dizer a direção o caminho que você deve tomar será você a decidir.

Aquela frase era tão sem sentido mas tão nítida. O que ele queria dizer? Ela sabia e não sabia como se a própria mente de Arabella teimasse em não lhe contar. Ela se viu presa por um minuto num pensamento contínuo e o velho a olhando com extrema atenção lhe disse:

- Então o que espera?- ela o encarou surpresa  
- Como assim? Espero que me diga a direção- ela disse já com uma veia saltando na testa.  
- Ora então pergunte direito- ela deu os ombros então disse  
- Qual a direção que devo pegar para chegar a Lothlórien?  
- Isso mesmo. É... –ele coçou a cabeça- é... por ... ali- ele disse apontando para a direita mas indicando a esquerda.- não. É ali- então trocou as direções.  
- Tem certeza que sabe onde é?  
- Claro. É ali, com certeza- disse apontando para a esquerda  
- Tem certeza?- ela disse desconfiada  
- Tenho certeza. – e depois de observar uma expressão um tanto mística no rosto do velho ela concordou.  
- Muito obrigada senhor.

Ela montou no cavalo novamente e sorriu para o velho que ainda tentava lembrar alguma coisa. E então ela guiando os quatro elfos seguiu pelo caminho indicado, o da esquerda. Já havia se passado mais de algumas horas quando eles finalmente descansaram a sombra de algumas árvores. Entre os quatro elfos o que mais falava era o que havia lhe entregado a mensagem de Galadriel e ela perguntou muitas de suas dúvidas para ele. O elfo de nome Linedaron respondia com toda a educação mas não prosseguia pelo assunto.  
Então após cruzarem o lado sudeste de Fangorn seguiram em curso reto até o rio Anduin onde perto das margens aguardava um lindo barco em forma e cor de cisne onde mais duas elfos aguardavam eles subiram no barco e seguiram rio acima, num percurso igual ao que seu pai fez durante a guerra contra o Senhor dos Anéis. Após subirem o rio Anduin eles entraram no pequeno rio _Celebrant_ e sendo assim demorou o dia inteiro para que eles finalmente chegassem a Lórien.

* * *

Vocabulário (esse é pequeno)

Quenya: é a lingua que os elfos Sindar e Noldor falam, (os que os outros tipos de elfos falam como os Maiar ou etc... é o Quenta (só a nivel de conhecimento).)

Celebrant: Aquele rio que a sociedade do anel usou depois que sairam de lórien, Lembram-se?

Bjosss até o capitulo 3


	3. Capítulo 3: Lórien

Lórien

E assim que o barco entrou por entre as folhas douradas caídas na água ela viu aquelas terras. As árvores gigantescas que havia sonhado, com folhas douradas nas copas e troncos cinzas e assim que chegou ao píer uma dama vestida com um vestido branco detalhado em prata usando uma coroa prateada e com longos cabelos dourados se aproximou junto a ela vinha um elfo de cabelos prateados e lisos igualmente compridos aos da dama e que também usava uma coroa eles se aproximaram devagar e Arabella de tamanha admiração manteve-se estática dentro do barco a voz da rainha a despertou do transe:

- "Alma-Randa Arabella mi Gondor. Nue me Turinqui Galadriel ar lontë Tárin Celeborn mi Lórien." - ela falava em Quenya a antiga língua, língua de elfo, e pareceu a Arabella que o tom de voz de Galadriel era perfeito para a o som das palavras.  
- "Nauta Turinqui Galadriel, Nauta Tárin Celeborn" - ela respondeu e surgiu por um segundo uma leve surpresa no rosto do rei e da rainha, ela se aproximou do casal e fez uma saudação respeitosa.  
- Filha de Arwen com certeza. Você tem muitas características dela mas seu rosto é diferente, tem uma beleza própria- ela abraçou a menina e depois lhe olhou nos olhos- mas tem os olhos do seu pai.

Aquela dama lhe parecia tão familiar, como se já a conhecesse de algum lugar e enquanto ela ,o rei e a rainha se dirigiam para o flet principal, morada de Galadriel, e acompanhados de outros elfos ela recordou de já tela visto uma vez... uma vez num sonho. E então ela viu que ela era a moça de seu sonho.  
A corte da rainha e do rei era muito luxuosa, e ao contrário do que Arabella pensou pela primeira vez que viu os flets, a corte era imensa. De escadarias de vidro e chumbo e tapeçaria de seda, a cadeiras de cedro e grandes enfeites de ouro e prata, de todas essas coisas a que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi algo que não estava no flet mas sim no chão algo que ela só notara agora do alto da árvore; o quanto aquela paisagem era linda de se apreciar.  
Galadriel virou-se tendo notado que a menina não estava mais atrás de si e sim debruçada sobre uma das janelas admirando a floresta pura e simplesmente, a elfo se aproximou da menina e tocou seu braço devagar Arabella como se acordasse de um sonho abriu os olhos rápido e voltou-se para a rainha:

- Venha, depois você terá tempo para conhecer todas os segredos desta floresta e do meu reino.- disse Galadriel.  
- Perdoe-me eu me distraí olhando pela janela. –ela continuou a seguir a rainha pacientemente e a ouvir suas explicações sobre a casa de Galadriel.

Não apenas isso também foi apresentada a muitos membros da corte, todos elfos e mesmo tendo essa definição "corte" parecia que ali havia uma igualdade de posições sociais que ela nunca vira antes. Depois de conhecer todo o lugar ela foi levada ao quarto que seria de seu uso enquanto ficasse em Lothlórien. Era um lindo quarto não tão grande quanto o seu em Gondor, mas era lindo. Tinha grandes quadros pendurados nas paredes de cor branco gelo, tapetes de cores e texturas perfeitas, uma grande cama toda adornada, um armário branco e na grande janela uma bela vista. Arabella desfez as malas afundada em seus pensamentos, pensamentos que foram interrompidos quando uma elfo bateu á porta chamando-a:

- Princesa precisa de alguma coisa?  
- Sim, preciso que não me chame de princesa- ela disse rindo- muito prazer eu me chamo Arabella.- e fez uma reverência a elfo riu e depois imitou.  
- Muito prazer eu me chamo Eliree, você precisa de alguma coisa senhorita Arabella?  
- Não obrigada. –e quando a elfo ia se retirar Arabella entonou- Eu...não tenho nada para fazer, será que eu poderia ir com você?  
- Bem senhorita, eu tenho muitas coisas para fazer e gostaria muito de lhe mostrar esta região mas penso que se você mesma sair por ai, vai gostar bastante, se quiser posso levá-la até lá embaixo.  
- Sim, por favor.

E assim que ela pode explorar aquele território por si mesma descobriu o prazer de algo novo, a aventura, e descobriu também algo que não sabia Ter, muita coragem. Desde as baixas colinas verdes até os enormes flets, tudo, tudo era tão lindo era como um sonho. E assim que escureceu, e se deu inicio a noite ela retornou.  
Arabella apertou os olhos com força quando uma luz entrou pelo quarto na manhã do dia seguinte, colocou um segundo travesseiro sobre a cabeça e murmurou um "unh hausd" que nem mesmo ela entendeu. Eliree lhe puxou as cobertas com força e meia hora depois ela já estava comendo junto aos outros elfos que residiam naquele flet. Galadriel só foi encontrá-la mais tarde antes de almoçarem, as duas se sentaram e Arabella pode perguntar tudo o que queria saber sobre os elfos. Depois de comerem continuaram a conversar até que a noite surgisse armada e veloz. Nos dias seguintes Galadriel dava a Arabella lições sobre os elfos, suas vidas, e suas lembranças das eras antes da era presente. Mostrou também plantas da floresta, animais, alguns bons encantamentos e claro que sempre cuidando para não falar demais. Arabella ouvia tudo com extrema atenção.

Os sonhos voltaram desde que chegara ali estavam mais focados naquele elfo, e uma semana depois de pisar em Lórien ela descobriu o porque. Certa manhã, depois de Galadriel levá-la para uma parte do rio Celebrant ,onde ali e apenas ali na margem do rio florescia uma linda planta parecida com uma azaléia mas com cores mais vibrantes e mais pétalas, elas retornaram ao palácio e Galadriel se retirou. Cerca de uma hora depois Arabella foi chamada em seu quarto a pedido da rainha para que a encontrasse no salão principal.  
Vocabulário:

"Alma-Randa Arabella mi Gondor. Nue me Turinqui Galadriel ar lontë Hárin Celeborn mi Lórien." Significa Bem-vinda Arabella de Gondor. Sou a Rainha Galadriel, este é o Rei Celeborn de Lórien.  
"Nauta Turinqui Galadriel, Nauta Tárin Celeborn" significa Obrigada Rainha Galadriel, Obrigada Rei Celeborn.


	4. Capítulo 4: Um elfo,um sonho,um espelho

Um elfo, um sonho e um espelho

Ela viu Galadriel de costas e se aproximou, ao redor dela estavam alguns membros da corte de Lórien e outros elfos. Assim que Arabella se postou ao lado da rainha, percebeu que esta apresentava a corte ao visitante, Galadriel então apontou para seu lado onde estava a dama de Gondor e a apresentou e o elfo antes virado, voltou seu rosto a jovem:

- Esta é a filha de Aragorn Passo-Largo, o rei das terras dos mortais, Princesa Arabella.- e assim que ele a viu e ela a ele, os olhos dos dois se encontraram, se fundindo por um momento. Ele se aproximou segurou-lhe a mão e a beijou.  
- Muito prazer.- ele disse.  
- Muito prazer.- aquela sensação nova experimentada por ela, a fez querer saber quem ele era. E porque parecia que já o tinha visto antes.  
- Princesa Arabella, este é o governante de Itillien, rei Legolas Greenleaf. Talvez queira que ele se junte a você enquanto conhece Lórien. Gostaria?  
- Eu... esta bem, isso se o rei concordar, é claro.- e dito isso o encarou novamente, ele sorriu simples e segurou a princesa pela mão como antes.  
- Eu adoraria.- então foi à vez de Arabella atordoá-lo com seu sorriso.

Eles conversaram bastante, por bastante tempo. Legolas encantado, ouvia com extrema atenção tudo que a moça que mal conhecia dizia, e mesmo que não a conhecesse, sentia uma súbita e forte vontade de ficar ao seu lado por quanto tempo pudesse.  
O que Arabella sentia era algo de igual valor, não só emoção mas também uma deliciosa e agonizante dúvida, de já tê-lo visto mas não lembrar a ocasião, isso era possível? Bem porquê não? Era novo e diferente de tudo que ela sentira antes. Os dias foram passando, Arabella passava toda a manhã e inicio da tarde com Galadriel, depois passava o resto do tempo com Legolas normalmente conversando.

Durante uma noite, nos aposentos do casal governante de Lórien, Galadriel sonhava e seu sonho dessa vez era diferente, era um aviso.Lá estava ela como era e como sempre seria em um sonho ou no plano real. No sonho havia muitas mensagens, Galadriel podia ver através delas coisas que eram e coisas que seriam e assim na seqüência de enigmas surgiu a situação que em um momento galadriel se projetou para o sonho, estava sentada em banco de marfim quase tão branco quanto seu vestido dentre muitas folhagens indicando que estava no meio da floresta de Lórien, seus olhos pararam em uma linda flor próxima de cor branca que bem em frente aos seus olhos desabrochava, e a dama e senhora logo viu que aquilo significava que alguém iria de certa forma ou outra amadurecer, depois aparecia o sol sobre sua cabeça indicando que tudo ficaria bem, e depois que surgiu a plena luz do sol ela ouviu risos, de uma voz masculina e uma feminina correndo pelas folhagens sem que ela conseguisse identificar quem seriam. E quando seu rosto virou para a flor ela sabia que ela era a imagem de Arabella.

- Eu gostaria que você olhasse uma coisa, venha comigo.- disse Galadriel, durante a aula de Arabella.

As duas seguiram saindo do flet e depois de alcançarem o chão desceram mais um pouco onde, em uma clareira abaixo da árvore central estava apoiada em um pilar, uma bandeja de prata brilhante. Galadriel passou pela bandeja sem interesse e com uma jarra de barro pegou um pouco de água de uma fonte, depois se aproximou novamente da bandeja e derramou a água dentro da mesma. Arabella se aproximou.

- O que é isso?- perguntou a princesa.  
- Este é um espelho de água muito especial, eu quero que você olhe dentro dele.- disse a senhora de Lórien.

Arabella ergueu a cabeça e olhou dentro da bandeja a princípio só havia ela ali, só havia seu reflexo e ela teve de olhar para Galadriel novamente, pela segunda vez ela olhou com mais atenção e foi quando do centro para fora começaram a surgir ondas.  
O espelho com sua irresistível tentação fez com que ela se inclinasse mais para ver-se e assim suas cores começaram a mudar, assim como as formas que refletiam naquele espelho, ela podia agora ouvir sons, primeiro era chuva, chuva intensa.  
A chuva vinha com sons estranho que ela não conseguia identificar nem mesmo apurando os ouvidos, depois surgiu uma imagem que ela já tinha visto, as unhas de uma mulher arranhando a pele de alguém, e agora ela tinha mais detalhes, era um casal fazendo amor e não uma luta como ela tinha pensado a princípio, na cena o homem tinha as costas arranhadas.  
Outra cena que conhecia era a de um lago com uma lua brilhante se refletindo, ela logo percebeu outro detalhe havia um homem dentro da água, e este olhava alguma coisa escondido. Havia também lágrimas, havia uma grande viagem, e havia também alegria. E antes que o espelho a engolisse anestesiada por sua própria imagem ela foi mandada de volta a onde estava.

- Ga-galadriel, estas imagens o que são? Você as viu também não é mesmo?- perguntou ainda meio confusa  
- Estas imagens são de muitas coisas, eu não as vi mais sei o que são porquê eu também sonho com elas. São de coisas que foram, coisa que são e algumas que virão acontecer. Este espelho é muito especial, ele mostra passado, presente e futuro.- ela tocou na ponta da bandeja - muitos mortais seriam tragados pelo espelho se o vissem.- e depois encarou a menina - Gostaria de conversar sobre o que viu?

Arabella contou quase tudo para a senhora da floresta dourada, na verdade a única parte que omitiu foi da primeira cena em que viu o casal fazendo amor. Era muito constrangedor dizer aquilo, mesmo se fosse para sua mãe ou uma de suas irmãs.


	5. Capítulo 5: Sentimento proibido

Már Ári pessoas... estamos tristes, num recebemos, reviews nem nada T.T ahhhh please gete me dá uma forcinha neh...

* * *

Como deu uma atrasada nos capítulos decidi postar, 3 de umas vez. Bjosss enjoy all.

Sentimento proibido

Certa tarde Legolas e Arabella conversavam, ela estava encostada às raízes de uma arvora grandiosa, e ele treinava seu arco e flecha nas folhas de alguns arbustos do outro lado do lago. As conversas que tinham eram banais e absurdas, mas contanto que se vissem e se falassem já era suficiente para os dois.

- Me conte Legolas, como é Itillien?- ele parou de mirar a flecha, mas não a encarou.  
- Porquê o interesse?- ele brincou.  
- Você não mencionou nenhuma vez, e como nunca li nada sobre Itillien, bem... porque não perguntar ao rei? E...- ele então abreviou  
- É uma das regiões mais lindas de toda Arda, tem vales, e os elfos que vivem lá são  
bons e generosos, as águas são claras... é um belo lugar. Na verdade me surpreende que nunca tenha ido até lá com seu pai, pois é muito perto de Gondor.  
- Eu posso até imaginar, deve der muitos vales -dito isso fechou os olhos -e as flores são únicas e perfeitas, os animais são mansos e divertidos -ele a observou admirado -e aposto como o canto dos passarinhos é melodioso.  
- Poderia me visitar algum dia.- ela abriu os olhos surpresa e o encarou.Estava sério, não era brincadeira, ela desviou o olhar, procurando algo.  
- Quem sabe. – e a resposta foi rápida.  
- É, e como está o... seu pai? O grande Aragorn?  
- Ele está como sempre.- ela riu- acho que ele não tem nada de diferente.  
- Arabella... eu –ele torceu o arco na mão em nervosismo, mas sutilmente. Ela se ergueu e se aproximou dele.  
- O que foi?- ela em tom de brincadeira chegou bem perto foi então que ambos se deram conta de uma sensação estranhamente gostosa, só de ficarem perto um do outro. Legolas sentia a respiração suave dela se alterar conforme lhe olhava o rosto e ela perdeu-se dentro do mar que era os olhos dele. Um passarinho com o canto alto a libertou do transe.- depois nos vemos. – ela então correu subindo as escadas para o flet.

A noite logo veio em Arda,Arabella não conseguia dormir, revirava-se na cama com freqüência e já havia trocado de cobertas diversas vezes, não saia de sua cabeça o contato que tivera com Legolas á tarde. Ela levantou-se mais uma vez, irritada. Não ia conseguir dormir aquela noite então se levantou e saiu do quarto. Passou pelo quarto dele e teve vontade de abrir a porta e ver como ele dormia, mas abandonou a idéia logo em seguida, afinal ela bancaria a louca entrando no quarto dos outros sem permissão.  
Ela começou a andar sem rumo, passeando pelos corredores, foi quando chegou á uma sacada, ela ia entrar mas viu que havia alguém lá, porém a surpresa foi gigantesca, era Legolas quem estava lá, a última pessoa com quem queria encontrar aquela hora. E sutilmente virou-se encaminhando de volta para seu quarto, mas Legolas não era bobo, ele era um elfo e podia ouvir a respiração da moça.

- Não consegue dormir?- ele perguntou sem se virar para ela. Ela parou na porta da sacada e depois de engolir o seco se aproximou.  
- Não. ... E você? Sem sono?  
- É. – ela tremeu um pouco pois a noite estava fria e ela estava apenas com a camisola comprida. Ele colocou a capa que usava sobre ela gentilmente.- Desse jeito não irá morrer de frio.  
- Obrigada.  
- Eu sinto muito por hoje.- falou o homem loiro-não vou mais deixá-la constrangida.  
- A culpa é minha também sinto muito.

Eles se sentaram cada um em uma poltrona que havia na sacada e passaram não a falar sobre banalidades, mas sim sobre suas famílias, coisas que gostavam...

- Quer dizer então que você tem sete irmãs e um irmão?- ele parecia chocado.  
- Tenho sim, e nós sempre cuidamos uns dos outros.  
- E como eles são? Vocês devem ter gostos diferentes não é mesmo?  
- É claro, nós e nosso irmão temos todos um apelido diferente, e gostos diferentes.  
- E qual o seu apelido?- ele perguntou interessado  
- Porquê quer saber?  
- Curiosidade.- ela o olhou desconfiada, mas respondeu.  
- Eu sou a Sonhadora, porque fico sempre distraída por ai.  
- Sonhadora? Acho que combina mesmo, onde estão?  
- Por ai, me impressiona o fato de que nunca viu nenhuma irmã minha...- ela riu  
- Por ai...? Quer dizer por toda Terra Média?  
- Exato. –ele pareceu impressionado.  
- Bem... Conte-me sobre suas irmãs...- ela pensou por um momento.  
- Bem minha irmã Avelline é a Corajosa, já que afinal sempre faz coisas que nós que somos mais velhos não fazemos e só tem 13 anos, minha irmã Aleera é a Bela, já que quando ela nasceu Gandalf o Branco, contou a minha mãe que ela seria linda como um raio de sol. Minha irmã Ardânis é a Protetora, pois é a mais velha e por isso cuida de nós todos, Arca é a Visionária, já que ela gostaria de ser rainha um dia, mas se contentou com o fato de que será uma grã-conselheira. Minha irmã Adora é a Sábia, afinal é muito inteligente, e minha outra irmã Amina que é A Brava, não preciso nem mesmo explicar o porque não é.  
- Creio que o Rei de Gondor será o seu irmão futuramente, estou certo?  
- Está, ele é o segundo mais velho, mas como é o único homem da família...Eldarion será rei.  
-E você nunca pensou em ser rainha? Nem...por casamento?- ele se constrangeu, mas manteve a pergunta.  
- Acho que nunca parei para pensar sobre isso.  
- Mas onde eles estão agora? Suas irmãs e irmão.- ela riu um pouco, mas continuou.  
- Avelline por ser nova está em Gondor, eu sinto falta dela, Aleera esta em Valfenda com o nosso avô ela quer ser não só a mais bonita como também a mais graciosa moça. Arca, Eldarion e Ardânis estão provavelmente no Condado dos Hobbits, Amina está em Mirkwood aprendendo sobre rastros e presas como o rei, e Adora está como que uma aprendiz seguindo Gandalf, o Branco.  
- Deve sentir falta delas.  
- Sinto sim. Conte-me sobre você agora não me disse nem uma palavra.

Ela riu de um comentário que Legolas fez sobre quando era uma criança e como era milimetricamente ensinado para ser o que deveria ter sido. Ela riu com gosto e ele admirou-a sem conter o comentário.

- Adoro o seu sorriso´´ - Arabella ficou rubra, mas ele estava hipnotizado, desde que chegara lá só pensara no olhar daquela menina, menina que parecia ter saído de um de seus pensamentos e tivesse tomado forma viva.  
- Obrig... –ele não deixou que ela terminasse e colocou o dedo em seus lábios sentindo a textura da pela dela. Ele levantou da cadeira assim como ela, e ele inebriado de paixão por Arabella, a beijou docemente, segurando os ombros dela.

Como era boa aquela sensação de tocá-la, de falar com ela ou até mesmo vê-la. Que maravilhoso gosto aquela mulher tinha, ele a puxou mais para perto e a prendeu entre seus braços, as mãos dela pararam no tórax enquanto o beijo aumentava. Que loucura era aquela que estava fazendo? Nem ela sabia, e nem queria saber, só queria que aquele momento durasse para sempre.As mãos dele lhe tocaram a cintura e ela enlaçou o pescoço dele, e quando parecia que precisavam de ar o beijo se tornou mais profundo ainda como se os corpos não quisessem se separar. Quando finalmente a língua dele encontrou a dela, num beijo intenso, ela tremeu nas mãos do senhor de Itillien. E com o fim do beijo, a razão voltou, ele a encarou sem emoção, estava tão hipnotizado pelo gosto que ela tinha que seu rosto havia se fechado em pensamentos o deixando com a face inexpressiva, ela não sabia o que pensar. Se havia gostado ou se não, e até maior que essa questão, se ele havia de ter sentido qualquer coisa. Sentindo-se constrangida, até pela falta de experiência ela correu para seu quarto o deixando estático na sacada.

- O que esta acontecendo comigo?- ela se perguntou escorada na porta.

Aquilo não estava certo, nunca poderia estar certo, ele era um elfo e ela era uma mortal. Ainda que houvesse por alguns momentos atrás esquecido disso enquanto se beijavam ardentemente, aquele fato era imudável como o tempo.

* * *

Sem vocab dessa vez Kissus 


	6. Capítulo 6: Aquilo que nada pode evitar

Már Wynia guys!!!!Seculos depois capitulo novo vocabulário no fim da pagina

Rewies please.

* * *

Aquilo que não se pode evitar

Arabella não queria mais sair de seu quarto, permanecendo lá o dia inteiro, e só voltou a sair novamente, quando a rainha lhe convenceu, uma semana depois. Ela desceu os degraus até chegar ao solo, hoje ela se distanciaria daquele lugar. Chegou à margem onde alguns elfos estavam, pareciam felizes e conforme ela os atravessava eles lhe sorriam de maneira gentil. Ela então se aproximou da doca e entrou em uma pequena canoa, onde caberia apenas ela e o remo e então sem muita certeza do Onde entrou pela floresta de Lórien através do Celebrant.

Enquanto isso Galadriel se dirigia com passos lentos para o quarto do elfo hóspede, ela bateu na porta três vezes calmamente e não esperou muito, ele logo a abriu.A Turinqui de Lórien trajava um vestido de cor azul claro, como os dias frios, como o que viria logo cedo acompanhado de talvez uma chuva de primavera, e sua coroa simples, porém deslumbrante e ele trajava uma malha prateada, um par de calças comuns, botas altas usuais, porém limpas como novas e sua coroa algo um tanto inusitado, pois a evitava usá-la durante o dia, e como nunca tirava seu pingente de folha em cor verde. Legolas a cumprimentou formalmente e ambos começaram a andar pelo corredor, ele a ouvia atentamente como convinha a educação;

_-Hirnu tana Nuvë mi saira imbën Arabella ar ti? Arabella ú-quet o úner. Nunyérë.  
- Arabella ú-quet onu. Karanu nat Arabella... Nuvë Arabella myntia.  
- Arabella, saira o ti kara terë li_.- ela estava sentida com o que ele confessava.  
_- Nuvë Arabella, ú-turë ser  
- Arabella cindu-a flet_.- ele não precisou olhar para Galadriel, curvou-se com pressa e  
saiu correndo, rumo á escadaria que levava ao solo.

**(traduções)**

-_Hirnu tana Nuvë mi saira imbën Arabella ar ti. Arabella ú-quet o úner. Nunyérë  
_- Creio querer saber o que acontece entre Arabella e você. Arabella não conversa com ninguém. Estou preocupada.  
- _Arabella ú-quet onu. Karanu nat Arabella. Nuvë Arabella myntia_  
-Arabella não fala comigo. Fiz algo com ela... Eu amo Arabella muito.  
- _Arabella, saira o ti kara terë li_.  
-Arabella, entende o que você passará por causa dela.  
- _Nuvë Arabella, ú-turë ser  
_- Eu amo Arabella, não respiro sem ela.  
- _Arabella cindu-a flet  
_-Arabella deixou o flet.  
**(Voltando ao texto...)**

Onde ela estava? E assim depois de descer a longa escadaria que rodeava a árvore de folhas e flores douradas ele procurou por ela. Onde ela estava? Deveria ter entrado na floresta, mas em qual direção ela seguiria? Legolas caminhou para o pequeno porto de Lórien e foi quando ele viu um elfa alta e jovem, amiga de Arabella. Ele desceu para a doca onde ela junto com algumas outras procuravam na água peixinhos de cor roxo forte. Elas se viraram todas ao mesmo tempo e se curvaram para o rei de Itillien.

- Onde ela está?- ele perguntou abruptamente.  
- Arabella, meu senhor?  
- Exato. Sabe onde ela está?  
- Eu a vi faz pouco tempo, entrando na floresta pelo rio, não deve estar muito longe. Ela está bem?  
- Esta -ele então notou que a elfa agora também estava preocupada.- Ela esta bem, eu só preciso conversar com ela, muito obrigada. Senhoritas...- ele disse dando uma leve curvatura e saindo em seguida.

Legolas subiu a escadaria correndo, chegou ao seu quarto e pegou seu manto, seu arco e seu saco com algumas flechas, rapidamente. Aproximou-se de seu cavalo, prendeu perto dos arreios o saco com as flechas, deu algumas ajeitadas nas amarras colocou o arco do outro lado e montou, o cavalo empinou um pouco e depois correu seguindo a margem do rio.  
Enquanto a calma dominava a mente de Arabella, as águas iam se movimentando, o remo as buscava e depois as jogava para trás, aqueles sons naturais, aquele cheiro suave, porém irreconhecível de planta, e o farfalhar suave de asas de pássaros que voavam tão alto que ela não podia velos, mas podia ouvi-los era tão relaxante que ela se sentia inebriada. Ela parou de remar já longe o suficiente da clareira, apoiando o remo nas bordas e ainda sim ela continuou se movimentando lentamente, fechou os olhos e ergueu o rosto respirando bem fundo.  
Mal sabiam os dois que estavam tão perto um do outro, pois a mata perto da margem era muito densa, já que havia muitos mangues, pois isso ele não via certos trechos do rio. O cavalo caminhava com o rei em seu dorso em passo bem lento, inaudível e do outro lado das folhagens a canoa flutuava com mesma velocidade.E como o destino quis, os dois se encontraram alguns metros depois, ele estava de cabeça baixa cansado pela viagem e mais ainda já que estava com fome, não havia se alimentado durante a manhã mas ela estava com a cabeça atenta e quando virou seus olhos para a margem ela o viu, cambaleante sobre o cavalo castanho, suando. Ficou preocupada. O homem então abriu os olhos e a encontrou, ela o olhava de dentro da água.

- Arabella!- ele a chamou, parou o cavalo convicto e desceu se aproximando da margem.  
- O que faz aqui?- e ela então começou a remar para a margem.  
- Quem deveria lhe perguntar isso sou eu.- e quando a canoa chegou finalmente perto dele pingos de chuva começaram a cair. – Preciso lhe dizer uma coisa.  
- Não diga, eu não quero saber!!. –ela estava molhada e ele também, mas ela não queria ouvir e por isso começou a andar um caminho de volta para a clareira  
- Eu preciso dizer!- ele a pegou pelos braços confiante e ela o olhou.- Dizer que estava preocupado com você, dizer que precisava vê-la.  
- Você não sabe o que diz.  
- Eu sei exatamente o que digo, -ele então a aproximou- sou atormentado pela lembrança daquele beijo que nunca deveria ter me dado.!! Você não fala comigo, porque sabe que sente o mesmo que eu. Sabe que existe algo entre as nossas almas, não entendo então porque me evita?  
- Pare com isso- e então ela o empurrou a chuva já caía forte e ambos estavam encharcados, a malha que ele usava já tinha grudado no corpo, assim como os cabelos lisos, e o vestido verde claro que ela usava também assim como a capa marrom.- Você quer saber o porque? O porque que eu evito ceder a isso?Ótimo eu digo. Porque somos diferentes, porque não somos da mesma espécie, você vai viver para sempre eu não, e eu jamais veria você desistir da sua imortalidade, jamais permitiria isso. Não quero que fique preso ao tempo como eu sou. Está contente agora?!Está?!- a voz dela saia em gritos, mas apenas Legolas ouvia. Ele estava estático como se uma grande parede de pedra o separasse dela. Arabella cedeu então ao choro.  
- Você diz o que não quer, - ele disse suave- mas você sabe o que eu quero?- ela então parou de chorar e o olhou. -Acha que me importo em viver para sempre? Eu...- ela então cansada cedeu o corpo que caiu no chão desacordado.- Arabella!? Acorde!

Ele a pegou no colo e a carregou para a clareia, ela estava vazia por causa da chuva, que apesar de forte não estava muito gelada por ser primavera, assim que subiu as escadas alguns elfos vieram lhe ajudar ao notar que ele carregava Arabella nos braços, desmaiada.

* * *

Sem vocabulário dessa vez mas rewies eu quero, por favor, bjokass 


	7. Capítulo 7: Revelações para Legolas

Revelações para Legolas

Eliree logo a viu e correu a ajudá-la. Eles a colocaram em seu quarto, e Eliree e mais duas outras damas lhe trocaram, ela estava com muita febre, suava porém estava fria como a morte devia ser hipotermia.  
A chuva já estava bem fraquinha quando a febre de Arabella baixou, já estava noite quando ela abriu os olhos não ficou muito tempo acordada caiu no sono novamente. Galadriel ficou no quarto da moça durante bastante tempo fazendo com seu poder a febre baixar e quando já era muito tarde Legolas ainda estava no quarto sendo que não havia saído nem uma única vez preocupado com ela. De manhã ela já estava bem melhor, Legolas dormia suavemente acomodado na cama e Arabella dormia encostada ao tronco dele. Ele acordou e relutante se desembaraçou do corpo dela saindo do quarto.  
A moça de longas madeixas negras acordou esticando preguiçosamente seu corpo como um gato. Graças á mágica de Galadriel a menina-mulher estava curada, como se tivesse apenas dormido durante toda a doença.Ela não sabia de nada, nem que estivera com febre, nem que desmaiara e nem que Legolas havia dormido com ela preocupado, mas sabia que havia falado com ele ontem quando ele a seguiu pelo rio. Lembrou também que estava chovendo ontem e quis saber o porque estava em seu quarto e seca.

Legolas estava ainda com a roupa da noite anterior, sorvendo a brisa da manhã delicadamente por suas narinas, sentia ainda o ar um pouco úmido pela chuva, mas o sol logo ,logo apareceria dentre as nuvens. Passou alguns minutos lá pensando no sonho que tivera noite passada protagonizada por ele e por uma linda menina que ainda dormia. No sonho ele estava deitado em um grande colchão de cetim vermelho, dentro de um grande templo cheio de almofadas coloridas e grandes cortinas esvoaçantes e ela vinha até ele dançando e girando de uma maneira brincalhona, porém provocante e quando chegava até ele ela deitava no colchão e ele a cobria a beijando intensamente. Ela o parava certo ponto, levantava e começava a rir e girar para fora do templo ele a seguia, e abaixo da escadaria do templo havia um grande labirinto de sebes altas e majestosas, Arabella correu para dentro e ele a seguiu, e nunca a encontrou.  
Foi então que sentiu uma presença conhecida atrás de si, ele nem precisou virar para saber que era Galadriel, ela se aproximou da sacada e o olhou:

- Ela é ainda uma jovem- disse a dama- uma menina-mulher porém ainda menina.  
- Não conseguirei evitar isso. Nem evitar o que ela faz em mim. Estou definhando por  
dentro.- ele disse.- O que é que eu faço?  
- O melhor é sempre se acostumar com o ritmo uma certa coisa, para poder entendê-la.  
- O que quer dizer?- ele disse finalmente a encarando, ela olhou pesadamente para o céu.  
- Existem certas perguntas que pedem certas respostas e certas respostas que parecem não ter nada a ver com as perguntas´´.  
- Galadriel, eu...  
- Venha.- ela disse.

Eles desceram até a clareira, e novamente a grande Senhora de Lothlórien seguiu até o espelho d´agua sendo seguida pelo elfo sindar Rei de Itillien. Ele conhecia a antiga canção sindar sobre o famoso espelho mágico de Galadriel.

O espelho não fala e também não anda  
ele fica parado como pedra fria  
mas me conta o futuro e me encanta  
e depois me leva para a imensidão vazia.´´  
O espelho de uma rainha sempre igual  
que conta sobre hoje e sobre a seguir  
o espelho é ser sobrenatural  
que lhe faz chorar e rir.´´

Legolas sabia que o espelho era vivo e que mostrava grandes coisas, como no trecho Sobre o que é e sobre o que serão, olhe para o espelho e a você elas se revelarão´´ da cantiga. Galadriel novamente derramou água cristalina da jarra para a bandeja prateada, olhou por um momento o seu reflexo e então fez um sinal para que ele se aproximasse.

- Olhe dentro do espelho, pois ele mostra todas as coisas.

Legolas confiou na elfa e olhou para o espelho, e assim que fixou seus olhos em seu reflexo algumas ondas começaram a crescer de dentro para fora, o espelho parou de refletir Legolas e uma camada de fumaça escura invadiu seu reflexo, uma nova imagem surgia, uma imagem dele e de Arabella juntos conversando. Depois ele viu a mesma cena que sua doce dama, uma mulher e um homem fazendo amor encoberto pela chuva e pela escuridão.Viu também o rosto dela sorrindo para ele ternamente, e então viu uma luz incessante a coisa mais pura que existia. O espelho o jogou de volta antes que o levasse para sempre.

- O que você viu, só diz respeito a você e só a você, o espelho lhe deu livre arbítrio quanto ao que você assistiu, ele diz muitas coisas, elas podem e não podem acontecer, isso dependerá de sua escolha do que fazer com estas revelações.  
- Eu entendi a maioria das coisas que vi, e elas parecem encaixar em fragmentos de coisas que aconteceram, mas gostaria de saber uma coisa.  
- Diga o que então.  
- Eu e somente eu irei decidir se essas imagens ocorrerão?  
- Sim, assim como apenas eu posso decidir o meu futuro.  
- Obrigada Galadriel. Muito obrigada. – ele disse beijou-lhe a mão e então correu para o flet.Queria conversar com Arabella logo que chegasse. E quando subia pelo caminho para o flet, se deparou com o rei de Lórien, Celeborn, este usava uma roupa ricamente adornada e carregava seu arco e flechas, vinha acompanhado por alguns elfos.  
- Bom dia Tárin Legolas.- disse o rei, pois era costume entre reis que eles se chamassem por suas posições.  
- Bom dia Tárin Celeborn.  
- Que hora mais oportuna, nesse momento pretendo levar alguns homens para praticar com o arco e a flecha, e gostaríamos muito que o senhor se juntasse a nós e assim poderia nos mostrar como elfos Sindar atiram a flecha.  
- Eu estou muito honrado, mas creio qu/  
- Ótimo então estaremos esperando na clareira o senhor, deve ir buscar seu arco neste momento.- ele não pode dizer não. E vencido correu para o quarto para apanhar seu arco.

Arabella colocou um vestido azul vivo com um culote informal e quando ia sair de seu quarto pronta a descer para a clareira e encontrar Eliree um objeto brilhante lhe chamou a atenção era a coroa de Legolas que brilhava com o sol que vinha da janela, estava em cima da escrivaninha e ela desejou saber o que diabos ela fazia lá, mas saiu do quarto pronta a descer do flet.  
Galadriel então apareceu e assim que viu a moça se aproximou com um semblante de preocupação por ela estar fora da cama, Arabella porém lhe acalmara dizendo que estava muito melhor e pronta para sua aula. Galadriel ponderou por um momento e então sorriu meio enigmática.

- Bem eu tenho que fazer muitas coisas hoje, devo enviar algumas cartas e planejar alguns assuntos mas tenho uma ótima idéia. Deve ir até a clareira onde o meu esposo o rei Celeborn treina seus arqueiros, pratique esta tão conhecida arte dos elfos por hoje, tenho total certeza que ele não será contra.  
- Mas... eu nunca atirei uma flecha em toda a minha vida.  
- Ele a ensinará, com bom gosto tenho certeza.  
- Esta bem então. Até o jantar senhora- ela disse se curvando.  
- Até mais ver.

Não era uma das melhores coisas que poderia aprender, mas porque não tentar? Pensou a moça enquanto descia do flet e então ela viu o rei ostentosamente parado observando seus preciosos arqueiros em treinamento, ela se aproximou e chamou, ele a viu e a cumprimentou formalmente.


	8. Capítulo 8: O que a lua esconde

Capítulo 8 tamo na metade, quase na final da fic, to triste mas...

review please

bjosss

* * *

O que a lua esconde

Não era uma das melhores coisas que poderia aprender, mas porque não tentar? Pensou a moça enquanto descia do flet e então ela viu o rei ostentosamente parado observando seus preciosos arqueiros em treinamento, ela se aproximou e chamou, ele a viu e a cumprimentou formalmente.

- Com licença senhor.- ela disse se curvando- eu... eu gostaria de me juntar ao treino se o senhor não for contrário a isso.  
- Ora, ficaríamos encantados em tê-la conosco.  
- Mas devo confessar eu nunca atirei um flecha na minha vida. Não sou boa para isso, mas confesso que gostaria de aprender.  
- Entendo...- ele ponderou por um momento- ser um arqueiro leva tempo, mas creio que por hoje você aprendera grandes lições.  
- Muito obrigada senhor.  
- Como queira- ele então assobiou chamando todos os arqueiros.- Por favor recebam a jovem princesa Arabella, ela se juntará a nós em nosso treino por hoje.- e então novamente disse a ela.- Posicione-se por favor.  
- Bem preciso de um arco senhor.  
- Isso não será um problema, não se preocupe.Tárin Legolas -ele chamou alto e ela olhou para trás aflita ele veio rápido carregando seu habitual arco de madeira acobreada, ele a viu e vacilou por um momento.  
- Senhor?  
- A senhorita Arabella treinará conosco por hoje, você esta encarregado de ensiná-la, por ser um tão renomado arqueiro.- ele a olhou, ela olha a tudo menos a ele. O rei novamente se dirigiu para ela.- ele lhe ensinará muito. Bom dia senhorita.  
- Obrigada. –ela ficou com os olhos baixos por um tempo e então o olhou.- Então... eu não tenho ...um arco.  
- Fique com este- ele disse apressado.  
- Mas... ele é seu.  
- Não tem problema, pode me devolver depois.  
- Obrigada...- ela disse meio encabulada, então sem querer pedir mais nada ao loiro ela se posicionou e com extrema dificuldade ajeitou a flecha no arco, ela atirou então, mas para sua frustração a flecha caiu a cinco passos da onde ela se encontrava, ele se aproximou.  
- Gostaria que eu a ajudasse?  
- Claro, obrigada. – ele deslizou suas mãos para cima das dela, erguendo o punho que segurava a madeira do arco e puxando a mão que empunhava a flecha de ponta reluzente. Os corpos se tocaram e ele aproximou seus lábios sedosos do ouvido da moça.  
- Deixe que a flecha lhe guie, segure-a firme e espere até o momento correto, espere até o momento... e então...atire-e ela soltou a flecha que cruzou o ar rápida como um trovão atingindo em cheio o círculo escarlate do alvo. Ela comemorou brevemente, mas depois de perceber que ele ainda a olhava mudou de idéia.

Eles treinaram por mais algumas horas até que ficasse tarde e o céu fosse coberto por nuvens em tons de laranja, roxo e rosa. Eram os últimos a ficarem por lá e retornaram ao flet para a ceia, Arabella, porém não conseguia dormir e aproximou-se da janela. Que lua mais linda brilhava no céu se não aquela que ela via, e não pode se conter colocou uma capa branca acima da camisola e da manta e desceu a escadaria do flet. E embora o flet fosse mais alto ela podia apreciar todo o esplendor da lua de lá de baixo, e a seguiu noite adentro, floresta adentro.  
Foi quando encontrou um dos lagos que se mantinham de pequenos riachos do Celebrant e era ali que tudo era tão escondido que em pura molecagem e vontade ela tirou as roupas e mergulhou, ali não havia peixes, pois era um lago pequeno e sem limo para servir de alimento.  
Ela molhou o corpo com vontade a noite não estava fria e ela não se preocuparia em ser interrompida. Mergulhou os cabelos e ficou a nadar, aquele era um ótimo lugar, dentro do lado havia pedras grandes enterradas na lama submersa e havia ainda algumas raízes de árvores que mergulhavam lago adentro, mas como ela poderia saber que já havia ali alguém.  
Ele a olhou deslumbrado, e uma paixão ainda mais arrebatadora do que ele sentia lhe tomou, a pele branca e macia faria a lua curva-se em inveja á dela, os cabelos eram compridos e enrolados de cor tão negra quanto a mais negra noite que pudesse existir, os lábios rosados eram inquietantemente chamativos assim como os seus olhos, seus olhos, esse era seu maior charme eram como duas pedras âmbares brilhantes onde ele poderia se mirar pelo resto de sua eternidade e foi como se houvesse sido atingido por alguma arma que ele a observou, sofreu mais da alma do que da ferida. Manteve-se escondido atrás de uma grande pedra que havia, ela mergulhou e ele recolheu-se mais a pedra com medo de ser descoberto, ela não ficou lá muito tempo mais, porém o tempo que ficara parecia estar encantada pela grande Lua que era refletida tão gloriosamente pelo lago. E quando ela virou percebendo flores brancas brotando nas encostas ele pode deleitar-se ao ver-lhe que os cabelos agora ainda mais escuros prendiam-se ao colo descoberto pela noite. Ela saiu ao olhar de seu secreto admirador, sem notá-lo, e ele logo seguiu o mesmo rumo colocando as roupas e voltando ao flet. A única coisa que reluzia na escuridão da noite era seu broche em forma de folha verde.

* * *


	9. Capítulo 9: A proposta

Már Ári,

outro capítulo pra vcs que tão acompanhando e muito obrigada pelos comentários viu hhehehehe

enjoy all

* * *

A proposta

Os raios dourados de sol entraram pelo quarto de Arabella e ela despertou, com uma longa e preguiçosa esticada, colocou um vestido de cor vinho com detalhes que lembravam rosas em dourado, uma capa marrom presa por um pequeno broche dourado que reluzia incandescente em seu posto e estranhamente colocou seu diadema dourado símbolo de sua realeza, algo que não fazia muito. Assim que ia sair, notou que algo brilhava na cômoda ao lado de sua cama, era a coroa de Legolas que devido ao sol brilhava, ela a pegou com os dedos finos e saiu do quarto caminhando em direção ao dele, entrou sem bater e foi surpreendida por um elfo sem quase nenhuma roupa. Ela tomou um susto, mas maior que esse foi o que o próprio Legolas tomou ao vê-la ali. Ele estava apenas de calças de baixo e ela notou que ele estava a se vestir, pois as roupas estavam em cima da cama... o olhar dela foi inevitável ao encontro do senhor e ela em breve segundos admirou-lhe o corpo pouco talhado, mas muito bonito.  
Ela tapou os olhos com as bochechas vermelhas e ardentes e colocou a coroa sobre a cama macia rapidamente, saiu rápido batendo a porta e proferindo alguns Desculpe!´´ao homem. Pretendia descer as escadas e desaparecer por um tempo, mas antes que pensasse em alguma coisa Eliree apareceu em um dos corredores:

- Bom dia Arabella!- ela notou a surpresa da moça e perguntou -algo errado?  
- Não!Eu estou bem.Bom dia para você.  
- Galadriel pediu-me, que eu lhe avisasse que ela quer vê-la. Ela a espera em sua sala.  
- Obrigada Eliree.- disse se curvando.  
- Com licença -e então a moça voltou a andar.

Ela se dirigiu então á sala de Galadriel, porém seus pensamentos ainda estavam naquele quarto onde um homem esguio e de longos cabelos loiros se arrumava, ela parou na porta e hesitou por um momento. Soaram três batidas e a maçaneta dourada girou revelando a moça atrás da porta. Seus passos lentos a levaram ao encontro da linda elfa que se encontrava naquele quarto sentada em uma namoradeira.

- Bem vinda.  
- Bom dia milady, Eliree disse que gostaria de me ver e estranhei, afinal só teremos aula mais tarde.  
- Bem...sim. Na verdade gostaria de lhe propor algo, você esta em Lórien a mais de um mês e espero ter lhe ensinado bem por isso mesmo, proponho lhe isto.  
- Sim, entendo. Diga.  
- Afinal a floresta deve ter contato com você assim como você deve ter contato com ela. Assim a entendera e nos entendera melhor, por isso devo pedir que explore a floresta por apenas dois dias, na qual deve buscar algumas coisas apenas como um teste.  
- A senhora tem razão, afinal seria uma ótima maneira de testar tudo que me ensinou tão bem e como disse Vossa Majestade seria esta a melhor maneira de conhecer a real Lothlórien. Mas eu gostaria de ir sozinha  
- E porque?  
- Bem, um pouco de independência talvez -ela riu acompanhando a rainha.  
- É uma pena isso.  
- Porque? Uma pena?  
- Eu pediria a V.M o rei Legolas Greenleaf para lhe acompanhar em sua visita seriam apenas por dois dias.  
- Não se incomode.- ela disse tentando dobrar Galadriel.  
- Eu faço a total questão disso.- confirmou a elfa.  
- Bem se a senhora insiste.  
- Ótimo, pedirei que lhe preparem tudo, e o rei já disse que se você não se opusesse ele a acompanharia de bom agrado. Logo mais lhe entregarei o que quero que busque.  
- Obrigada. Bom dia.- ela então se retirou.

Á noite em seu quarto já havia duas sacolas com poucas roupas que levaria apoiadas em cima de uma cadeira prateada, não estava frio nem calor e o céu brilhava como se tramasse algo. Arabella estava em claro, o sono não lhe vinha de maneira alguma, e o motivo: ela, Legolas e dois dias no meio de uma floresta desconhecida. E embora tenha se criticado a noite inteira por ter aceitado que ele lhe acompanhasse ela riu sozinha por felicidade camuflada. Que menina mais tola e de pensamentos tolos era aquela? Nem ela mesma se reconhecia, mas uma coisa ela sabia que aquela menina sonhadora não deveria aparecer nunca.  
E conforme seu coração se acalmava ela aconchegou-se ao travesseiro e de piscada em piscada seus olhos se fecharam.

* * *

Sem vocabulário dessa vez

Bjos rewvies on please


	10. Capítulo 10: A floresta dourada

_Már Wynia _gente outro capítulo, esse ta mais meloso do que os outros na minha opinião mas dai é o meu ponto de vista neh hehe XD

Vocabulário como sempre no fim da pagina

**_Enjoy all and Reviews please_**

* * *

A floresta dourada

Uma claridade incessante bateu em seus olhos pronta para acordá-la para um novo dia, e ela em meio ao sonho tapou o rosto com o travesseiro e encolheu as pernas na cama. Eliree com as mãos nos quadris puxou a colcha forte e vinte minutos mais tarde ela já estava pronta para descer e se juntar aos outros no pátio principal da clareira.  
E o quão linda ela estava ao descer a escada espiral era quase impossível de descrever, o cabelo estava solto e brilhante e na cabeça havia um diadema prateado com formas de galhos se enroscando a sua volta, o vestido de seda, algodão e cetim brilhava no perfeito tom de laranja pôr-do-sol. E todos aqueles pequenos detalhes lhe cintilavam os olhos, a capa marrom habitual estava batida e como nova e os culotes de montaria nem eram notados pela beleza da jovem.  
Arabella chegou ao pátio e logo subiu em um cavalo de belo porte com arreios brilhantes e bela cela, suas coisas estavam amarradas nas laterais e como não eram muitas eram detalhes sutis no animal.  
Foi quando ouviram cascos de cavalos surgirem e apareceu Legolas em uma das estradas já em seu cavalo pronto para partir. Ele a olhou de relance e dirigiu-se á rainha, desceu do cavalo e a cumprimentou.

- Estamos prontos Vossa Majestade.  
- Ótimo, que façam boa viajem.- ela disse segurando as mãos de Arabella.-Até daqui dois dias.  
- Até breve.- ela disse.  
Eles então seguiram seu caminho sem falar nada, mas ela estava cansada daquela montaria feminina, afinal para que ela havia treinado tanto quando criança? E dito isso parou e desceu do cavalo, ele percebe e para.

- Algum problema?- ele perguntou se aproximando.  
- Não agüento mais sentar desta maneira.  
- Bem...- ele não sabia o que fazer, mas ela o interrompeu.  
- Vire-se.  
- O que?  
- Tenho que arrumar esta saia e não farei isso com você olhando, agora se vire.  
- Tudo Bem.  
- Obrigado -Ele virou o cavalo e ela ergueu a maior parte de saias e ajeitou o culote. Arabella montou no cavalo e ajeitou o vestido apropriadamente -pronto. Obrigada.  
- Vamos indo.- ele disse depois de olhar como o vestido estava. O silêncio que os seguia á longa horas desde que pararam era simplesmente aterrador eles não conseguiam mais agüentar, ele então o quebrou.- O-o que você deveria procurar?- ela ergueu os olhos e o olhou.  
- Tenho que procurar uma planta que só cresce por aqui um lírio de três cores´´, tem um desenho neste papel, veja -ela entregou a folha a ele.  
- Eu conheço essa planta é, realmente maravilhosa e ela costuma crescer...  
- Onde tem muita umidade perto de um lago ou onde haja um rio, não é?- ela riu com a cara espantada dele.  
- É, mas como sabe isso?  
- Eu vim aqui para aprender oras.- ela disse triunfante.- Creio que como estamos seguindo o Celebrant e ainda não vimos nada parecido com um lírio que deveríamos procurar algum lago pequeno ou algo parecido.  
- E para onde vamos então, senhora especialista em elfos?- ele disse sarcástico.  
- Bem...vamos por...ali -e então apontou para uma parte um pouco mais fechada de floresta. Ele olhou com dúvida, mas ela seguiu o curso.

E caminharam durante mais algumas longas horas onde a cada poça, a cada sinal de água eles desciam e procuravam a tal planta, já deveriam a esta altura ter saído de Cerin Amroth. O céu já estava alaranjado, e ela já não agüentava mais ficar em cima do cavalo, estava com fome e cansada.

- Podemos descansar por hoje? Creio que já procuramos muito. Apesar de que não encontramos nenhum sinal dos lírios.  
- Vamos procurar um abrigo, acho que vai chover durante a noite.

Os cavalos caminharam por mais uma hora, até que eles encontraram algumas estruturas de pedra que serviriam de abrigo, ela levou os animais para que bebessem água e para carregar seu estoque de água que já estava vazio, ao retornar já havia uma fogueira já montada, mas não estava acesa, e o abrigo já estava forrado com palha e cobertas.  
Legolas prendeu os cavalos ás árvores próximas, e ao anoitecer a fogueira flamejava incessantemente enquanto eles conversavam e comiam.

- Agora é minha vez. Porque veio para cá?- perguntou Arabella.  
- Ultimamente não tenho tanta certeza.- ele disse rindo.- acho que foi para poder memorizar este lugar em minha cabeça, conhecer outros elfos além dos syndar.  
- Entendo.  
- Minha vez. Melhor lembrança?- ele perguntou  
- Melhor...? – ela pensou e então respondeu- quando vi minha irmãzinha pela primeira vez- e sorriu consigo mesma lembrando.- tão pequenininha, rosada, e chorona.- e depois olhou para ele- E a sua melhor lembrança? Qual é?  
- Essa é fácil- ele riu- quando ganhamos a Guerra do Anel. Minha vez. Qual seu maior medo?  
- Esquecer de quem sou, ou das pessoas que gosto. E o seu?  
- Morrer da tristeza ou da solidão.- ele a mirou por instantes até que ela cortou-lhe.  
- Já esta tarde, vai esfriar rápido. Acho melhor eu me recolher agora.- ela parou na porta do abrigo então notando que ele ainda observava a fogueira.- Não vai dormir?  
- Sim senhorita, mais tarde, _Már Wynia_ – disse ele indiferente, pegou um galho começou a remexer o fogo. E ela entrou no abrigo.

Arabella não conseguia dormir ainda mais enquanto o leito próximo ao que ocupava estava vazio, sentou-se abraçando os joelhos foi então que ouviu um som vindo de fora, uma canção triste, mas tão linda, um lamento. Ela engatinhou até a porta onde a lua estava tão azul que a paisagem havia aderido á cor. A fogueira apagada estava deserta, mas a voz continuava a soar aquela canção tão tristemente. Ela se levantou encostada na parede de pedra e quando levou seus olhos para o céu viu que era Legolas quem cantava sentado em cima de uma árvore alta. Eles se observaram, mas ele não parou de cantar por um momento sequer, ela pesadamente voltou para dentro do abrigo fazendo aquela canção ser cantada ainda mais triste.  
Ela acordou quando o sol ainda subia e o céu estava cor-de-rosa, encostado do outro lado estava ele adormecido, ela levantou em silêncio para observar a aurora, subiu em cima das pedras e de alguns galhos para vê-la.

* * *

_Már Wynia : Boa noite_

_Culote: (pra quem não sabe) é tipo uma manta um pouco mais grossa que as mulheres usavam ou por baixo da saia do vestido ou atrás, tinha 3 utilidades evitar sujar o vestido, melhor montaria(pra não doer as partes) e para aqueles dias´´ pra num vazar´´ no vestido_

_O lírio foi invenção minha_

_e sim elfos cantam, e alem do que isso aumenta mais ainda a minhapaixão pelo Leg_

bejios gente


	11. Capítulo 11: Sons na chuva

Már Ari pessoas, desculpe mesmo eu esqueci de postar isso ja faz muito tempo eu sinto muito mesmo mesmo mesmo

* * *

Capítulo forte da trama: Se não quiser ler tudo bem, bjossss

mandem reviews please

* * *

Sons na chuva

Ele puxou o cinto que prendia a cela em volta do dorso do cavalo e terminou de ajeitar as três sacolas de pano que ele carregava, olhou para frente e ela fazia o mesmo, porém estava de costas. Preferiram ir a pé, logo começaria a chover, constatou o elfo e seria uma chuva forte. Arabella também pôde notar isso, as nuvens rápidas se moviam acima deles cada vez mais unidas e escuras. A floresta estava um pouco menos densa do que quando saíram cedo.  
Um pingo chegou à face da moça e ela olhou para o alto, veio outro, e depois outro, estava chovendo. Eles começaram a correr pela floresta rapidamente, e como instinto ele a pegou pela mão talvez para que não se perdessem. As roupas já estavam molhadas assim como os cabelos dos dois. Os raios faziam muito barulho assim como a própria chuva.

- Veja, um abrigo, ali!- disse ele alto apontando para uma fenda no tronco de uma árvore gigantesca.  
- Vamos para lá.- ela apertou os olhos para poder ver a árvore, sorriu.  
- Vamos.- eles começaram a subir a pouca elevação que havia, os cavalos estavam assustados e não sabiam o que fazer. Ele a puxava pela mão.  
- Olhe.- ela então apontou para uma coisa entre alguns galhos caídos ao longe.- O Lírio! Tenho que pegá-lo.  
- Se for lá vai cair pelo barranco. O chão está muito molhado, os troncos podem despencar.- ele disse.  
- Se eu não pegá-la depois não a acharemos mais! A água vai levá-la embora.- eles se encararam.Mas ela finalizou-Tome! –e entregou a rédea a Legolas.- Leve-os para o abrigo eu só tenho que pegá-la.- E saiu correndo.  
-Não!

Ela correu rápida, mas, estava cansada, agora ela conseguia entender o que ele dissera o chão estava escorregadio e traiçoeiro, mas ela não voltaria mais já estava tão perto. Ela pulou para um galho que estava um pouco mais firme que os outros e em seguida para uma pedra. O vestido sujo principalmente nas barras se amarrava as suas pernas, prejudicando seu equilíbrio. Ela então alcançou a solitária planta que como a moça, lutava contra a água que descia. Puxou do vestido uma sacola de pano e começou a retirar a planta. Cavou a terra ao redor depois cavou abaixo da flor , demorou um pouco. Um barulho forte foi ouvido como se algo estivesse quebrando, e então ela viu o enorme galho que despencaria sobre ela, adiantou-se com a planta. O galho quebrou, ela olhou para cima, estática.

- Não!- ele disse e a puxou segundos antes da catástrofe. A abraçou os dois se levantaram todos sujos de terra e lama e correram para a fenda o mais rápido que podiam. Estava meio escuro e frio mais pelo menos estava bem seco, havia um pouco de terra fofa no chão e suas coisas e as dele estavam ainda um pouco secas.  
- Obrig…- ele a puxou para o seu abraço. Estava tremendo.  
- Poderia ter morrido! Você poderia ter morrido!- ele falava aos berros pela emoção.- Nunca mais faça isso. Nunca. _A tana tya tilgyrl Bella? A tana?._  
- Eu sinto muito.- ela respirou fundo, ele já estava se acalmando.- _Nauta melin_.- Legolas não quis pensar em nada e tomado pelo impulso e pela emoção de quase tê-la perdido, traiu seu juramento e tomou-lhe os lábios avidamente, ela correspondeu de coração, corpo e alma á ele rendida á aquele sentimento que já havia se instalado.  
- _Nuvë gyr Bella_.- ele confessou sem parar de beijá-la.

PARTE FORTE  
Os braços dela circundaram sua nuca o puxando para si, o elfo a abraço como se nunca mais fosse soltá-la e pouco a pouco eles foram descendo para o chão de terra, ele se ajoelhou e a tomou pela mão para que ela ficasse sentada sobre seus joelhos, reta como ele.  
Os lábios se separaram com um gesto de Arabella e ele a encarou, ela tocou a capa do elfo puxou o broche e depois ele mesmo a jogou para o lado, ela então tocou o botão da malha verde escura que ele usava, soltou um depois outro ele acompanhava cada movimento seu com olhos azuis atentos. Ela terminou de tirar e desceu a malha pelos longos braços masculinos, a camisa teve o mesmo destino e ele atirou a camisa de linho branca junto a sua capa.Arabella analisou o peito desnudo do homem, não era de músculos muito talhados e ela tinha impressão que se fosse não seria tão belo quanto era, ele tinha a pele macia e quente como se fosse a coisa mais sedosa que já pudera tocar, mas ela tocou outra coisa com os dedos, foram os cabelos do elfo, algo que ela sempre quisera tocar, eram muito compridos e cheirosos, o tom de loiro não era médio era mais claro, como o sol talvez mais como a aveia. Legolas puxou-lhe a mão para que ela sentisse a batida do coração dele, palpitava como um passarinho cantando, ela sorriu.  
Ele lhe tocou o rosto, ainda estava úmido da chuva e a pele dela tremeu com o contato os dedos tentavam secar suas bochechas e lábios, eles se beijaram de novo ainda com mais paixão do que antes, e dessa vez foram às mãos dele que analisaram o corpo coberto da dama, ele fez o mesmo movimento tirando para ela a capa, depois tirou os culotes dela, e agora só o vestido a cobria, nada o controlaria agora e não sairia de perto dela por nada no mundo, ele tocou-lhe o corpo coberto com firmeza, as curvas d cintura e as coxas ao mesmo tempo que beijava o pescoço da moça e em meio aos espasmos dela de prazer ele soltou a última corda do vestido, o cordão então caiu no chão. Arabella pediu um olhar de confiança ao elfo e o obteve, então tirou a peça para que logo sentisse sua pele ser acariciada pelas mãos macias dele. Ela não sentiu vergonha, e logo as línguas voltaram a se encontrar em meio aos beijos que se seguiram. As roupas restantes assim que retiradas ficaram esquecidas em um montinho próximo. Legolas desceu seus beijos para o pescoço e colo mais uma vez, ela arqueou-se ao rei sentindo sua pele arder de uma maneira inebriante aquele era momento de tela ela sabia, ele sabia. Lambeu-lhe o umbigo e a fez se ajoelhar a posicionou sem parar de lhe beijr os lábios e então sem ter que esperar mais ele desceu o corpo frágil da moça e a rendeu para si, ela emanou algo como um suspiro bem alto e o abraçou, ele resentiu-se esperou ela acostumar-se a ele,e enquanto o homem a deitava no chão, começando a se movimentar, ela se enrolou nele com grande tensão. Ele entrava e saia cada vez mais rápido dela  
Os corpos frenéticos dançavam a dança dos filhos da noite e ela conseguia até mesmo ouvir bem baixinho qual era a melodia que cantavam sabendo que ele também conseguia ouvir, suavam em meio ao compasso. Ele arranhava a terra com uma das mãos tentando aliviar o prazer enquanto que a outra segurava uma das pernas dela. Arabella não pensou e com os dedos tensos arranhou as costas do amado, os olhos dela se abriram de repente. Ela estava vivenciando a profecia que vira no espelho, ela era a profecia e ele também.  
Aquele pensamento não durou nem um segundo, pois assim que veio foi, quando os dois conseguiram atingir seus nirvanas carnais. Ele caiu para o lado cansado, Arabella o abraçou então. Legolas sabia que aquilo era seu destino, e não se sentia preso a ele como se estivesse preso a uma responsabilidade, ele se sentia mais livre e feliz do que conseguia imaginar. A dama subiu em cima dele, o queixo feminino apoiado em seu tórax.

- Eu te amo.- ela disse com os olhos claramente sonolentos.  
- Eu te amo-ele repetiu, e a aconchegou mais. Ela logo dormiu, e ele a seguiu no sono profundo e exausto.

* * *

Vocabulário

A tana O que?

tya Fazer- flexionado (faria)

Tilgyrl junção tilSem, vazio, só + gyrl seria um ela

Nauta Perdão Desculpe

Melin meu amado

Nuv_ë amar (amo)_

Bella Ara**bella**


	12. Capítulo 12: Quando a decisão é por amor

_Már Ári_ pessoas ,

to de volta com outro capítulo estamos quase no fim já to triste, mas to feliz tb vlw quem ja mandou comentários e por favor quem não mandou mande bjokas

* * *

Outro capítulo e como sempre o vocabulário esta o fim da pagina neh

* * *

Quando a decisão é por amor

Os olhos dela se abriram devagar na nova manhã que chegara, ela esfregou os olhos com uma das mãos se lembrando da noite anterior e se ergueu como uma forma de acordar melhor, olhou para o lado, ele dormia profundamente e tinha uma expressão tão serena no rosto. Ela então notou que estavam cobertos com a manta que ela trouxera em suas coisas, ele deveria tê-los coberto durante a noite.Arabella sentia-se ferida, dolorida por dentro, era algo difícil de explicar até a si mesma não lhe doía como um arranhado ou um corte, nem como uma alergia ou uma batida, parecia um formigamento no ventre e no tronco, algo até que...Bom. Ela levantou e se aproximou da fenda do grande tronco em que estavam, o céu não estava muito claro ainda estava rosa e laranja e o sol ainda não tinha nascido, a moça de cabelos negros então o ouviu chamar.

- Bom dia, Bella.- ela se virou e o viu se espreguiçar gostosamente, ele a olhou e soltou uma risada baixa.  
- O que foi?- ela perguntou colocando as mãos nos quadris.  
- Está usando a minha malha...errado.- ela então olhou para si, estava mesmo usando a malha verde dele, e todos os botões estavam presos um buraco depois do certo fazendo com que ela ficasse com um dos ombros descobertos.- Mas...você esta linda.- ela sorriu e voltou a se sentar na "cama" improvisada. Agora procurava suas roupas para poder vesti-las. Ele a abraçou por trás enquanto ela vestia suas meias e afastou a resto da malha, beijando a pele dos ombros.  
- Legolas...- ela disse o afastando-...deixe disso, vamos levantar, porque afinal temos que voltar.  
- Olhe para mim -ele pediu, ela se virou ajeitando a veste no corpo, ele esperou ela terminar de se ajeitar e o olhar, porém quando ela terminou, ele sentiu um súbito nervoso, pois as mãos no rosto e desceu pelos cabelos. Ela se preocupou.  
- O que foi?- ele a encarou então.  
- Eu amo você... não conseguiria imaginar a minha vida sem você por isso mesmo eu peço...- os olhos dele baixaram.  
- O que? Pede-me o que?  
- Casa comigo? – ela ficou surpresa com o pedido, os olhos se abriram e sua mão foi levada à boca semi-aberta.- Casa?- ela deu uma ligeira afastada quando ele segurou-lhe as mãos  
- Eu...eu...- ela nem sabia o que responder, e as lágrimas lhe subiam aos olhos. Ela escondeu o rosto com as mãos, tentou limpar as lágrimas e sorriu. Disse em um sopro de fala-...Sim.-Foi a vez dele de ficar surpreso. Ela não conseguia parar de chorar nem por um segundo, as lágrimas se tornaram mais fluentes quando ele puxou da mala um saquinho de pano onde dentro havia um anel. Arabella o colocou no dedo, trêmula quase sem acreditar. – Desculpe. Eu não consigo parar de chorar.- ele riu.  
- Tudo bem.- ela se jogou em cima dele, me meio a um abraço desajeitado, mas ele não se importou se ela estava desleixada ou não, a tomou em seus braços carinhosamente.- eu te amo _melin_.  
- Espere -ela disse se desvecilando do abraço.  
- O que foi?  
- Isso não esta certo. Isto não está nada certo.- ela se afastou, cobrindo o corpo o máximo que pôde.  
-Do que esta falando?  
-De você e de mim. Ah, minha nossa! E o meu pai? O que ele vai dizer? O que ele vai pensar?  
- Calma -ele lhe segurou as mãos.- Nós vamos conversar com ele, e pedirei sua mão como deve ser, e nós viveremos felizes para sempre.  
- Legolas, eu sou uma humana, não vou viver para sempre. Será que não percebe? Este relacionamento é impossível.  
- O meu pai, Thranduil, o Elfo Sindar rei do Reino da Floresta, no norte da Floresta Tenebrosa é um elfo muito antigo, talvez não tanto quanto Galadriel, mas ele conheceu muitos lugares de toda Arda, ele deve saber algo que lhe torne imortal.- ele tocou-lhe o braço suavemente.  
- E se ele não souber?- ela disse.  
- Então me juntarei a você na vida mortal.- ele sorriu, ela olhou para cima tentando evitar algumas lágrimas e tentando mostrar um sorriso.  
- Isso é loucura. _Gyr ú warin_.  
- Todos fazem loucuras quando amam alguém.- e dito isso ela não agüentou mais e se pos a chorar, ele a abraçou de maneira reconfortante.  
- _Gyr ú warin_.- ela pensou, então que ele era um tolo e ela mais ainda por permitir isso.  
- Prometa-me uma coisa...- ele disse a deitando no chão coberto pela manta e apoiado no braço ficou ao seu lado a olhando e falando.-...Que o seu coração vai sempre ser meu.  
- Ele já é seu. Mesmo que ele não devesse ser.- ela sorriu ao nada enquanto ele a observava. Ela emudeceu o rosto de repente e se ergueu do chão.- Temos que ir. O sol já se levantou em toda Arda e ainda estamos aqui, vamos.- ela ergueu-se em êxtase procurando suas roupas pela fenda, ele ao contrário parecia não fazer a menor questão de se vestir, ela aborreceu-se e lhe atirou a camisa de linho no rosto. Ele ainda calçava as botas quando ela já estava totalmente pronta.

Só faltava a ele colocar sua malha e capa, ela então resolveu ajudá-lo abotoou-lhe a malha habilmente com os dedos finos, prendeu a capa com o pingente que antes deu uma pequena lustrada. Ele a beijou novamente com lábios doces, macios, apaixonados...  
Preferiram ir a pé, ele lhe tomou a mão e ela sorriu.

- E quando nos casaremos, minha senhora?  
- Bem...- ela ponderou - creio que quando voltar da visita que fará a seu pai.  
- Não meu amor, nós casaremos antes disso. Eu pensava em assim que chegarmos a Gondor, e não algo tão distante.  
- Não quero que alimente falsas esperanças, eu não acho que os Valar ou qualquer outro grande ser dará a centelha da imortalidade a mim.  
- Você não sabe...- ela interrompeu.  
- Eu sei sim. E depois eu sei o que ocorrerá você desistirá do seu pai, do seu mundo, da última chance de conhecer Valinor e de sua imortalidade e ficará aqui e todos os dias que passar ao meu lado será feliz, mas o que estiver só ficará amargo, triste e confuso. E eu não quero isso.- ela o beijou.  
- Pois se não quer isso, passará todos os seus dias ao meu lado, minha senhora.- ela sorriu de maneira falsa, como uma obrigação, ele lhe ergueu o queixo – Vou conseguir o segredo, eu lhe prometo. Venha vamos continuar.

Eles andaram durante todo o dia, mas o sol logo se foi seguindo para o outro extremo do mundo que deveria iluminar e quando o céu tornou a ter a cor alaranjada forte do poente, eles decidiram que seria melhor acampar, Legolas tinha bom senso e escolheu um bom lugar para ficarem, não muito aparente, os cavalos não estavam muito cansados por isso o elfo os soltou para que pudesse andar um pouco soltos, armaram uma cama e acenderam uma fogueira, ela estendeu sobre o fogo uma esteira improvisada e desfiou alguns pedaços de carne comuns os dois comeram com bastante vontade. Ela deitou na cama e logo pegou no sono ele a abraçou e ao seu lado também dormiu.

* * *

Dessa vez só tem 2 palavrinhas no vocabulário, umatem até no capítulo anterior mas vou escrever mesmo assim:

Melin Querido(a), amado(a)

Gyr ú warin Você(pessoa de quem se fala) é louco(a)


	13. Capítulo 13: E então foi decidido

War Ari guys outro capítulo, ta quase no fim ja, bom não vou falar as mesmas coisas de sempre só mandar...

bjos enjoy!

* * *

E então foi decidido

O dia clareou logo, pelo menos foi isso que Arabella pensou, Legolas não estava ao seu lado, e ela o encontrou acariciando a cabeça de seu cavalo ternamente. E ele estava tão distraído que nem a ouviu se aproximar. Ela sorriu, mas logo tornou sua cara para uma mais séria.

- Eu gostaria de lhe perguntar uma coisa, ontem á noite me veio á cabeça uma pergunta, que gostaria de saber a resposta.- ele continuou a acariciar o animal.

- E qual seria a sua pergunta?- disse interessado.

- Como...-ela fez uma pausa -Como sabia sobre nós, sobre o anel, que eu aceitaria seu pedido?Afinal pelo que sei eu nunca o vi antes e não sabia que viria para Lothlórien.

Como você sabia sobre nós?  
- Eu a vi num sonho, eu estava cruzando as montanhas brancas, pelo antigo caminho da floresta escura, foi quando em certa noite eu tive este sonho, você estava com a face coberta pela escuridão, só conseguia ver suas formas- ele então tomou sua mão e a beijou- suas lindas formas, -ela riu- eu só conseguia ver seus olhos de cor de mel, bem... apresando os detalhes do sonho, eu vi na sua mão o anel, o anel da minha querida mãe.  
- Ela não se importou de você tê-lo pego?  
- Bem esse sonho se repetiu por outras noites e quando cheguei a Mirkwood eu pedi ao meu pai o anel, e vim para cá, e conheci você... e tudo se encaixou.

Ela o olhou demoradamente, ele a beijou e sem mais palavras eles prosseguiram seu caminho. No fim da tarde eles então chegarão á clareia da cidade, logo vieram alguns elfos para os recepcionarem assim que os viram saindo da trilha. Eliree veio correndo, abraçou os dois e subiu rapidamente para avisar Galadriel. Ela logo desceu, junto ao seu rei sorrindo.  
Aquele momento foi duradouro, e eles assim que se limparam da lama e sujeiras do caminho juntaram-se á todos para o jantar e para falar de todas as coisas que haviam feito:

- Veja Vossa Majestade, eu lhe trouxe o lírio -e então entregou a planta amarrada em uma trouxa para as mãos da rainha, ela olhou um pouco surpresa.  
- Bem... Creio que não lhe contei, mas achei que não conseguiria...  
- Porque?  
- Porque, a planta não pode ser encontrada se ela não quiser ser, ela só se deixa ser pega quando quer, e parece que ela deixou, estou muito impressionada.-  
Arabella mostrou no rosto um semblante surpreso e assim que Galadriel se virou riu, pois a planta então só a deixara pegá-la pelo perigo que havia. Ela então notou que faltava alguém em meio à festa, seu amado. Ele não estava em lugar algum, ela então saiu do salão sordidamente para encontrá-lo em seu quarto, vestido, sentado na cama, pensando:

- Legolas? O que faz aqui sozinho?- ele sorriu ao vê-la. A acomodou em seu colo, descansando a cabeça em seu peito.  
- Diga-me, minha amada, como contaremos á todos que vamos nos casar?- ela arfou em surpresa.  
- Não sei, ainda não pensei nisso.Porquê? Não quer contar?  
- Quero, mas eu temo uma reação contrária as nossas expectativas. E temo que seu pai negue, o meu pedido.  
- Se ele o fizer, eu fugirei com você - ele riu, assim como ela.-Então faremos o seguinte, hoje não diremos a ninguém, e quando chegarmos a uma decisão informamos a todos.  
- Esta bem.  
- Vamos então-ela disse o puxando pela mão. Tão logo foram vistos no salão, ela o soltou convenientemente. Logo que começaram a conversar com todos, esqueceram aquela pequena e incomodante preocupação.

* * *

Só isso

sem vocabulários

bjosss


	14. Capítulo 14: As duas noites

Hi again gente! Só falta mais dois capítulos pro fim dessa miha fic NHAAAAAAA que dó , mas to adorando saber que tem gent lendo, brigada pelas reviews Sadie!!!!!As suas fics são um máximo tb!!!!

Bjosss

* * *

As duas noites

Durante a noite, Arabella remexia-se na cama, inquieta e afobada não conseguia dormir, levantou-se da cama convencida que não conseguiria dormir daquele jeito, saiu pela porta bem devagar. Andou na ponta dos pés pelo corredor, temendo ser ouvida, entrou em uma porta cautelosamente e a fechou pela chave, inconsciente. Ele dormia profundamente a luz da lua que entrava pela janela lhe dava um ar profundo e sereno no tom de azul e branco como convinha a ela fornecer. Sentou-se ao seu lado e ele logo abriu suas pálpebras:

- Não consegue dormir?- disse com voz ainda rouca de sono, porém sorrindo.

- Não-ela disse-Posso me deitar aqui?

-Venha-Ele abriu uma fenda na colcha branca e ela entrou por entre a mesma e então o beijou, ele a cobriu depois voltou a se deitar. Logo pegou no sono novamente, ela ainda sim não sentia sono, ele sorriu e abriu novamente os olhos.- Vou cantar para você-Ela virou-se para ele, ele a abraçou por trás uniu suas mãos á dela e começou a sussurrar uma canção baixa e suave, como o tilintar de sinos de ouro.

Ela não resistiu e dormiu, assim como ele.

A porta se abriu animada como costume, mas para surpresa de Eliree não havia ninguém na cama, o quarto de Arabella estava vazio, ela se surpreendeu, pois não a vira acordar cedo, onde então a moça poderia estar? Arrumou-lhe a cama, como sempre fazia. Saiu pensativa, deveria acordar o Rei Legolas agora, bateu duas vezes baixo e girou a maçaneta, porém a porta estava trancada, ela bateu mais duas vezes, com força.

Neste mesmo tempo assim que ouviu passos do lado de fora, o elfo acordou, ainda estava abraçado á ela, e aquele cheiro de corpo feminino o estava invadindo, Legolas a acordou então da melhor maneira que achou com longos beijos no pescoço. Ela riu da carícia e antes que pudesse retribuir, ambos ouviram a batida baixa na porta o sangue subiu ás veias quando a pessoa do lado de fora forçou a maçaneta, mas não entrou. E depois das seguidas duas batidas mais fortes ouviram a voz de Eliree:

- Com licença, Majestade. O senhor está ai? Está acordado?- ela disse. Arabella entrou em pânico, ergueu-se da cama, mas ele a acalmou - Senhor?

- Es...Estou aqui.- ele disse encarando a amada.

- Preciso arrumar o quarto, meu senhor.- ela disse humildemente.

- Só...Só um minuto. Espere.

Eliree ouviu da porta sons estranhíssimos de coisas caindo para todos os lados de dentro do quarto, ficou preocupada, minutos depois ele abriu a porta, arrumado, com um estranho sorriso amarelo nos lábios rosados. Ela arrumou a cama, o tapete e bateu as cortinas. Ele ficou no quarto encostado ao armário com o mesmo sorriso.

Assim que ela saiu, ele trancou a porta novamente, e correu abrir o armário, Arabella estava escondida lá dentro e assim que ele abriu as portas ela saltou para fora bem em cima dele, ele a amparou com as mãos para que ela não caísse no chão.

A moça sorriu de maneira inocente, ele a ergueu e a beijou.

- Acho melhor eu sair logo.- ela disse.

- É melhor mesmo - ele espreitou pela porta e assim que o corredor tornou-se vazio, deu um beijo em Arabella e ela saiu rumo ao seu quarto, ainda estava de robes matinais, afinal. Ela correu ao quarto, na ponta dos pés, trocou sua roupa e saiu para o desjejum ele já estava á mesa assim como o rei Celeborn, ela sentou á frente de Legolas. Este conversava com o Rei.

- Senhorita?- disse o rei dirigindo-se á ela -Tens mesmo certeza que não quer ficar em Lórién por mais um tempo?- ela pareceu confusa.

- Como?

- Bem...- interrompeu Legolas - Senhorita Arabella, não se lembra que me pediu para que eu contasse que vai voltar á Gondor?- ela instigou por um momento, mas entendeu.

- L...Lembro? Lembro. Claro que lembro, muito obrigada pelo favor Rei Legolas.- e voltou-se ao rei de cabelos prateados novamente – Sim, Majestade pretendo voltar para Gondor creio que já me ausentei o suficiente.

- Entendo...- ele encostou de volta á poltrona – E como o Tárin Legolas estava me contando ele também pretende partir para Itilien, Tárin, se o senhor não se incomodar poderia providenciar uma viagem segura á princesa.

- Não... claro que não me incomodo com isso, será um prazer. E acho que se for apenas nós dois será uma viagem mais segura, pelo fato de que não chamaremos atenção.

- Concordo – brandiu Celeborn.- Creio que já deva ter uma data em mente para a partida. Não é?

- Bem se milady não se importar, gostaria de amanhã, assim teremos tempo para preparar a partida. A senhorita se importa?- ele a olhou com um sorriso enigmático.

- Não, meu senhor.- ela disse.

- Bem devemos então começar os preparativos e gostaria que o senhor me acompanhasse, importa-se?

- Não, de maneira alguma Tárin Celeborn.

- Bem não tardemos mais, vamos.- ele levantou-se da poltrona, Legolas o seguiu, mandando camufladamente um beijo á sua adorada, ela sorriu.

E logo veio a noite como uma flecha rasgando o céu e antes que ela pudesse notar, não fizera nada de muito importante naquele dia e por isso estava ainda com bastante energia, não queria desperdiçar este seu último dia naquele lindo lugar, não queria dormir agora, saiu colocando apenas sua capa sobre a camisola, deu as escadarias e o pátio como sempre estava deserto, ela então ouviu algo, alguém lhe chamando:

- Aonde a Senhorita pensa que esta indo?- ela olhou para cima, na sacada do flet, era seu doce amado elfo, a observando.

- A lugar nenhum meu senhor. Interessa-se?

- Claro. Espere um instante.- ele então desceu correndo.

E tão logo se virão seu lábios se encontraram em um carinho desesperado de duas almas que precisavam encontrar-se, não sabiam porém que havia alguém a observar. Galadriel então sorriu, não esperava que isso acontecesse mas acontecera por algum motivo. Decidiu deixá-los, afinal Legolas era um elfo poderia muito bem ouvi-la. Não foi o que aconteceu, pelo contrário, ele parecia hipnotizado pela princesa de Gondor que havia lhe roubado o coração, sentia que estivesse ao lado dela nada poderia ser impossível. O último passeio fora mais incrível do que ela poderia imaginar, já que estava ao lado dele e ao voltarem ambos sentiram uma súbita ansiedade misturada a uma pouca tristeza.

* * *

Dessa vez sem vocabulário, sem palavras para traduzir, até o capítulo 15

mandem comentários pro favor

Kissus!!!!!


	15. Capítulo 15: Minas Tirith

Hei guys de volta com outro capítulo estamos quase no fim e como eu já disse e volto a dizer que adorei escrevê-lo e saber que foi acompanhado, do fundo do meu hearth. Obrigada

Novo capítulo (vocabulário no fim)

_Enjoy all!_

* * *

Minas Tirith

Ela abriu os olhos devagar, as orbes se estabilizaram e ela acordou levantou com cuidado da cama que não era a sua, afinal não queria acordar aquele que dormia ao seu lado tão quieto. O observou por alguns instantes e então voltou a vestir capa marrom por cima da camisola.

Ao chegar em seu quarto deu uma boa olhada para o local que a abrigara por quase três semanas, ela realmente nunca havia notado o quão aconchegante ele parecia, olhou pela janela os pequenos raios de sol que vinham escondidos e olhando o céu rosado anunciando que a manhã viria logo. Foi com paciência que arrumou suas coisas, dobrando as roupas com cuidado, guardando as coisas que trouxera e os presentes recebidos, totalizando duas sacolas de pano cheias e um baú mediano.

Arabella ficou deitada na cama já arrumada assim como ela, pensando em sua família e na grande mudança que teria a sua vida.Eliree entrou animada e Arabella ergueu-se de susto. Elas se abraçaram instintivamente sem dizer palavra nenhuma. Arabella então falou assim que se soltaram.

- Vou sentir tantas saudades. Você sempre estará no meu coração.

- Eu também vou sentir saudades mas, sei que nos encontraremos de novo, no futuro. Não nos esqueceremos.

- Eu sei. Minha amiga.- e se abraçaram de novo.

E vinham as duas, descendo rumo á clareira parando para que a dama se despedisse dos membros de Lórien, desde de a corte até aos membros mais simples. O sol já estava no céu e entrava pela fenda das folhas uma luz dourada que enchia o ambiente. E tudo foi ajeitado no grande barco que na frente possuía o formato de cisne, e antes que entrasse surgiu Galadriel, sempre com aquela aparência etérea e vindo junto ao seu marido o rei. Naquele momento houve um cumprimento formal de ambas as partes Galadriel sorriu e Arabella a abraçou de surpresa.

- Eu não a esquecerei. Muito obrigada por me acolher em sua casa e por todos os ensinamentos que me passou, por toda a alegria que compartilhou comigo. Obrigada.- ela sorriu com lágrimas nos olhos e assim que a soltou foi à vez de Galadriel falar.

- Eu também agradeço, por me dar à chance de conhecê-la, minha bisneta. Obrigado por me fazer perceber o quão maravilhosa você é. E nós nos reencontraremos um dia, é uma promessa. Você será sempre bem vinda em nossa casa e no palácio dos conhecimentos de nossos antepassados.- ela despediu-se de Celeborn também agradecendo e entrou no barco.

E logo veio Legolas despedindo-se de Lórien e do rei e da rainha com alegria e entrando no barco ao seu lado. Os dois saíram no grande barco em forma de cisne e nas margens seus recém-formados amigos lhes sorriam e acenavam. O trajeto foi rápido para ser percorrido com o barco e assim que atracaram subiram em seus próprios cavalos seguindo rumo á Gondor. Ao final de uma longa colina quando perceberam estarem sozinhos, se beijaram com urgência, o sol se foi logo novamente, ela riu ao notar que isto já estava se tornando um hábito. Legolas então armou uma barraca, uma fogueira enquanto que ela ajeitava uma cama quente:

- Ainda não sei o que direi a ele – ela disse referindo-se ao pai.

- Eu também, não consigo imaginar o que falar á ele. Sei no fundo de meu coração que ele não irá aceitar tão logo eu peça.

- Não, não vai mesmo. Isso me preocupa, sei muito bem o que o rei de Gondor faz quando esta determinado em alguma coisa.- ela suspirou. Ele ajoelhou-se ao lado dela

- Parece que teremos que bolar um plano, para uma fuga. – ela riu, ele a tomou em um beijo quente, profundo.

A puxou para si, finalmente ficariam um tempo sozinhos e juntos, sem interrupções eminentes. Ele não podia esperar.

Seus braços a ergueram, e seus pés o guiaram para a barraca, seus lábios ainda estavam unidos aos dela. Arabella deixou-se levar pelo momento, e quando a deixou na cama para retirar as roupas o ajudou retirando as suas e as dele, fizeram amor como nunca antes, profundamente envolvidos no momento. E antes que a fogueira viesse a se apagar no meio da escuridão os dois já repousavam abraçados, protegendo um ao outro. O dia nasceu, os dois se levantaram, se arrumaram e prosseguiu-se a viagem onde deveriam chegar a Gondor pela noite, isso se não resolvessem parar novamente, o que ele achava propício. Ela não aceitou, afinal estava morrendo de saudades dos pais e de sua terra natal e ao contrário dos pensamentos do elfo de cabelos loiros eles chegaram á tarde e não de noite..

Os sons de músicas se elevaram conforme á distancia até a cidade diminuía, e lá em cima no fronte pontiagudo do castelo estava Aragorn e ao seu lado Arwen os esperando. Havia muita gente fora de suas casas olhando a princesa passar junto ao elfo em seus cavalos, lhe sorriam e cumprimentavam. Desceram dos cavalos e começaram a subir as escadarias rumo á porta do castelo lá em cima então surge Aragorn que sorri ao vê-los, assim como eles.

- _Atar_! _Ammë_! – ela correu á eles e abraçou tanto o pai quanto a mãe com muita emoção.-

- Arabella, quantas saudades.- dizia Aragorn ao abraçá-la.

Arca, Eldarion e Ardânis logo surgiram seguidos de Avelline que sorria sem parar, Arabella ficou surpresa ao vê-los ali, já que quando partira eles estavam longe mas, foi Legolas que mais se surpreendeu ao notar que os cinco eram de feições bem parecidas exceto talvez pela cor dos cabelos, já que os de Eldarion eram castanhos claros como os do pai, os de Arca e Avelline tinham um tom mais escuro depois o de Ardânis que era mais escuro ainda e como mais escuro o de Arabella, parecido com a cor do cabelo da mãe, esta estava um pouco mais velha e se ele se atrevia a pensar um pouco mais cheia, devido ao filhos que tivera, talvez. Aragorn parecia tão imponente como sempre parecera estava com alguns fios brancos no cabelo escovado e as mãos pareciam um pouco mais velhas, fora isso era o mesmo de sempre. Legolas e Aragorn se abraçaram.

- Depois de muito tempo, ainda é um grande amigo Legolas.

- Digo o mesmo, Aragorn. Sua filha, a princesa Arabella contou muitas novas aventuras sobre você a mim.

- Ela adora histórias, mas como os dois encontraram-se? – perguntou.

- Bem, nós nos encontramos em Lothlórien e ficamos... amigos. Prometi trazê-la até Gondor em meu caminho ao meu reino.

- Isto é muito bom. Arabella é muito especial. Fico feliz que seja sua amiga.

- Ela é realmente...muito especial.- ele viu ela sendo arrastada pelas irmãs palácio a dentro junto com Eldarion e Arwen. Parecia feliz.

- Tem pressa para voltar para seu castelo em Itillien? – perguntou Aragorn.

- Não, realmente não.

- Pois bem insisto que fique conosco, já faz realmente tanto tempo que não nos falamos.

- Concordo. – Aragorn e Legolas então adentraram no grande castelo em forma de escada, alguns criados já se apressavam em levar as coisas do elfo e da dama para os seus respectivos quartos.

- Vamos até a sala de estar.- disse Aragorn.

* * *

Vocabulário (bem simples)

AmmEla abriu os olhos devagar, as orbes se estabilizaram e ela acordou levantou com cuidado da cama que não era a sua, afinal não queria acordar aquele que dormia ao seu lado tão quieto. O observou por alguns instantes e então voltou a vestir capa marrom por cima da camisola.  
Ao chegar em seu quarto deu uma boa olhada para o local que a abrigara por quase três semanas, ela realmente nunca havia notado o quão aconchegante ele parecia, olhou pela janela os pequenos raios de sol que vinham escondidos e olhando o céu rosado anunciando que a manhã viria logo. Foi com paciência que arrumou suas coisas, dobrando as roupas com cuidado, guardando as coisas que trouxera e os presentes recebidos, totalizando duas sacolas de pano cheias e um baú mediano.  
Arabella ficou deitada na cama já arrumada assim como ela, pensando em sua família e na grande mudança que teria a sua vida.Eliree entrou animada e Arabella ergueu-se de susto. Elas se abraçaram instintivamente sem dizer palavra nenhuma. Arabella então falou assim que se soltaram.

- Vou sentir tantas saudades. Você sempre estará no meu coração.  
- Eu também vou sentir saudades mas, sei que nos encontraremos de novo, no futuro. Não nos esqueceremos.  
- Eu sei. Minha amiga.- e se abraçaram de novo.

E vinham as duas, descendo rumo á clareira parando para que a dama se despedisse dos membros de Lórien, desde de a corte até aos membros mais simples. O sol já estava no céu e entrava pela fenda das folhas uma luz dourada que enchia o ambiente. E tudo foi ajeitado no grande barco que na frente possuía o formato de cisne, e antes que entrasse surgiu Galadriel, sempre com aquela aparência etérea e vindo junto ao seu marido o rei. Naquele momento houve um cumprimento formal de ambas as partes Galadriel sorriu e Arabella a abraçou de surpresa.

- Eu não a esquecerei. Muito obrigada por me acolher em sua casa e por todos os ensinamentos que me passou, por toda a alegria que compartilhou comigo. Obrigada.- ela sorriu com lágrimas nos olhos e assim que a soltou foi à vez de Galadriel falar.  
- Eu também agradeço, por me dar à chance de conhecê-la, minha bisneta. Obrigado por me fazer perceber o quão maravilhosa você é. E nós nos reencontraremos um dia, é uma promessa. Você será sempre bem vinda em nossa casa e no palácio dos conhecimentos de nossos antepassados.- ela despediu-se de Celeborn também agradecendo e entrou no barco.  
E logo veio Legolas despedindo-se de Lórien e do rei e da rainha com alegria e entrando no barco ao seu lado. Os dois saíram no grande barco em forma de cisne e nas margens seus recém-formados amigos lhes sorriam e acenavam. O trajeto foi rápido para ser percorrido com o barco e assim que atracaram subiram em seus próprios cavalos seguindo rumo á Gondor. Ao final de uma longa colina quando perceberam estarem sozinhos, se beijaram com urgência, o sol se foi logo novamente, ela riu ao notar que isto já estava se tornando um hábito. Legolas então armou uma barraca, uma fogueira enquanto que ela ajeitava uma cama quente:

- Ainda não sei o que direi a ele – ela disse referindo-se ao pai.  
- Eu também, não consigo imaginar o que falar á ele. Sei no fundo de meu coração que ele não irá aceitar tão logo eu peça.  
- Não, não vai mesmo. Isso me preocupa, sei muito bem o que o rei de Gondor faz quando esta determinado em alguma coisa.- ela suspirou. Ele ajoelhou-se ao lado dela  
- Parece que teremos que bolar um plano, para uma fuga. – ela riu, ele a tomou em um beijo quente, profundo.

A puxou para si, finalmente ficariam um tempo sozinhos e juntos, sem interrupções eminentes. Ele não podia esperar.  
Seus braços a ergueram, e seus pés o guiaram para a barraca, seus lábios ainda estavam unidos aos dela. Arabella deixou-se levar pelo momento, e quando a deixou na cama para retirar as roupas o ajudou retirando as suas e as dele, fizeram amor como nunca antes, profundamente envolvidos no momento. E antes que a fogueira viesse a se apagar no meio da escuridão os dois já repousavam abraçados, protegendo um ao outro. O dia nasceu, os dois se levantaram, se arrumaram e prosseguiu-se a viagem onde deveriam chegar a Gondor pela noite, isso se não resolvessem parar novamente, o que ele achava propício. Ela não aceitou, afinal estava morrendo de saudades dos pais e de sua terra natal e ao contrário dos pensamentos do elfo de cabelos loiros eles chegaram á tarde e não de noite..  
Os sons de músicas se elevaram conforme á distancia até a cidade diminuía, e lá em cima no fronte pontiagudo do castelo estava Aragorn e ao seu lado Arwen os esperando. Havia muita gente fora de suas casas olhando a princesa passar junto ao elfo em seus cavalos, lhe sorriam e cumprimentavam. Desceram dos cavalos e começaram a subir as escadarias rumo á porta do castelo lá em cima então surge Aragorn que sorri ao vê-los, assim como eles.

- Atar! Ammë! – ela correu á eles e abraçou tanto o pai quanto a mãe com muita emoção.-  
- Arabella, quantas saudades.- dizia Aragorn ao abraçá-la.

Arca, Eldarion e Ardânis logo surgiram seguidos de Avelline que sorria sem parar, Arabella ficou surpresa ao vê-los ali, já que quando partira eles estavam longe mas, foi Legolas que mais se surpreendeu ao notar que os cinco eram de feições bem parecidas exceto talvez pela cor dos cabelos, já que os de Eldarion eram castanhos claros como os do pai, os de Arca e Avelline tinham um tom mais escuro depois o de Ardânis que era mais escuro ainda e como mais escuro o de Arabella, parecido com a cor do cabelo da mãe, esta estava um pouco mais velha e se ele se atrevia a pensar um pouco mais cheia, devido ao filhos que tivera, talvez. Aragorn parecia tão imponente como sempre parecera estava com alguns fios brancos no cabelo escovado e as mãos pareciam um pouco mais velhas, fora isso era o mesmo de sempre. Legolas e Aragorn se abraçaram.

- Depois de muito tempo, ainda é um grande amigo Legolas.  
- Digo o mesmo, Aragorn. Sua filha, a princesa Arabella contou muitas novas aventuras sobre você a mim.  
- Ela adora histórias, mas como os dois encontraram-se? – perguntou.  
- Bem, nós nos encontramos em Lothlórien e ficamos... amigos. Prometi trazê-la até Gondor em meu caminho ao meu reino.  
- Isto é muito bom. Arabella é muito especial. Fico feliz que seja sua amiga.  
- Ela é realmente...muito especial.- ele viu ela sendo arrastada pelas irmãs palácio a dentro junto com Eldarion e Arwen. Parecia feliz.  
- Tem pressa para voltar para seu castelo em Itillien? – perguntou Aragorn.  
- Não, realmente não.  
- Pois bem insisto que fique conosco, já faz realmente tanto tempo que não nos falamos.  
- Concordo. – Aragorn e Legolas então adentraram no grande castelo em forma de escada, alguns criados já se apressavam em levar as coisas do elfo e da dama para os seus respectivos quartos.  
- Vamos até a sala de estar.- disse Aragorn.  
Ela abriu os olhos devagar, as orbes se estabilizaram e ela acordou levantou com cuidado da cama que não era a sua, afinal não queria acordar aquele que dormia ao seu lado tão quieto. O observou por alguns instantes e então voltou a vestir capa marrom por cima da camisola.  
Ao chegar em seu quarto deu uma boa olhada para o local que a abrigara por quase três semanas, ela realmente nunca havia notado o quão aconchegante ele parecia, olhou pela janela os pequenos raios de sol que vinham escondidos e olhando o céu rosado anunciando que a manhã viria logo. Foi com paciência que arrumou suas coisas, dobrando as roupas com cuidado, guardando as coisas que trouxera e os presentes recebidos, totalizando duas sacolas de pano cheias e um baú mediano.  
Arabella ficou deitada na cama já arrumada assim como ela, pensando em sua família e na grande mudança que teria a sua vida.Eliree entrou animada e Arabella ergueu-se de susto. Elas se abraçaram instintivamente sem dizer palavra nenhuma. Arabella então falou assim que se soltaram.

- Vou sentir tantas saudades. Você sempre estará no meu coração.  
- Eu também vou sentir saudades mas, sei que nos encontraremos de novo, no futuro. Não nos esqueceremos.  
- Eu sei. Minha amiga.- e se abraçaram de novo.

E vinham as duas, descendo rumo á clareira parando para que a dama se despedisse dos membros de Lórien, desde de a corte até aos membros mais simples. O sol já estava no céu e entrava pela fenda das folhas uma luz dourada que enchia o ambiente. E tudo foi ajeitado no grande barco que na frente possuía o formato de cisne, e antes que entrasse surgiu Galadriel, sempre com aquela aparência etérea e vindo junto ao seu marido o rei. Naquele momento houve um cumprimento formal de ambas as partes Galadriel sorriu e Arabella a abraçou de surpresa.

- Eu não a esquecerei. Muito obrigada por me acolher em sua casa e por todos os ensinamentos que me passou, por toda a alegria que compartilhou comigo. Obrigada.- ela sorriu com lágrimas nos olhos e assim que a soltou foi à vez de Galadriel falar.  
- Eu também agradeço, por me dar à chance de conhecê-la, minha bisneta. Obrigado por me fazer perceber o quão maravilhosa você é. E nós nos reencontraremos um dia, é uma promessa. Você será sempre bem vinda em nossa casa e no palácio dos conhecimentos de nossos antepassados.- ela despediu-se de Celeborn também agradecendo e entrou no barco.  
E logo veio Legolas despedindo-se de Lórien e do rei e da rainha com alegria e entrando no barco ao seu lado. Os dois saíram no grande barco em forma de cisne e nas margens seus recém-formados amigos lhes sorriam e acenavam. O trajeto foi rápido para ser percorrido com o barco e assim que atracaram subiram em seus próprios cavalos seguindo rumo á Gondor. Ao final de uma longa colina quando perceberam estarem sozinhos, se beijaram com urgência, o sol se foi logo novamente, ela riu ao notar que isto já estava se tornando um hábito. Legolas então armou uma barraca, uma fogueira enquanto que ela ajeitava uma cama quente:

- Ainda não sei o que direi a ele – ela disse referindo-se ao pai.  
- Eu também, não consigo imaginar o que falar á ele. Sei no fundo de meu coração que ele não irá aceitar tão logo eu peça.  
- Não, não vai mesmo. Isso me preocupa, sei muito bem o que o rei de Gondor faz quando esta determinado em alguma coisa.- ela suspirou. Ele ajoelhou-se ao lado dela  
- Parece que teremos que bolar um plano, para uma fuga. – ela riu, ele a tomou em um beijo quente, profundo.

A puxou para si, finalmente ficariam um tempo sozinhos e juntos, sem interrupções eminentes. Ele não podia esperar.  
Seus braços a ergueram, e seus pés o guiaram para a barraca, seus lábios ainda estavam unidos aos dela. Arabella deixou-se levar pelo momento, e quando a deixou na cama para retirar as roupas o ajudou retirando as suas e as dele, fizeram amor como nunca antes, profundamente envolvidos no momento. E antes que a fogueira viesse a se apagar no meio da escuridão os dois já repousavam abraçados, protegendo um ao outro. O dia nasceu, os dois se levantaram, se arrumaram e prosseguiu-se a viagem onde deveriam chegar a Gondor pela noite, isso se não resolvessem parar novamente, o que ele achava propício. Ela não aceitou, afinal estava morrendo de saudades dos pais e de sua terra natal e ao contrário dos pensamentos do elfo de cabelos loiros eles chegaram á tarde e não de noite..  
Os sons de músicas se elevaram conforme á distancia até a cidade diminuía, e lá em cima no fronte pontiagudo do castelo estava Aragorn e ao seu lado Arwen os esperando. Havia muita gente fora de suas casas olhando a princesa passar junto ao elfo em seus cavalos, lhe sorriam e cumprimentavam. Desceram dos cavalos e começaram a subir as escadarias rumo á porta do castelo lá em cima então surge Aragorn que sorri ao vê-los, assim como eles.

- Atar! Ammë! – ela correu á eles e abraçou tanto o pai quanto a mãe com muita emoção.-  
- Arabella, quantas saudades.- dizia Aragorn ao abraçá-la.

Arca, Eldarion e Ardânis logo surgiram seguidos de Avelline que sorria sem parar, Arabella ficou surpresa ao vê-los ali, já que quando partira eles estavam longe mas, foi Legolas que mais se surpreendeu ao notar que os cinco eram de feições bem parecidas exceto talvez pela cor dos cabelos, já que os de Eldarion eram castanhos claros como os do pai, os de Arca e Avelline tinham um tom mais escuro depois o de Ardânis que era mais escuro ainda e como mais escuro o de Arabella, parecido com a cor do cabelo da mãe, esta estava um pouco mais velha e se ele se atrevia a pensar um pouco mais cheia, devido ao filhos que tivera, talvez. Aragorn parecia tão imponente como sempre parecera estava com alguns fios brancos no cabelo escovado e as mãos pareciam um pouco mais velhas, fora isso era o mesmo de sempre. Legolas e Aragorn se abraçaram.

- Depois de muito tempo, ainda é um grande amigo Legolas.  
- Digo o mesmo, Aragorn. Sua filha, a princesa Arabella contou muitas novas aventuras sobre você a mim.  
- Ela adora histórias, mas como os dois encontraram-se? – perguntou.  
- Bem, nós nos encontramos em Lothlórien e ficamos... amigos. Prometi trazê-la até Gondor em meu caminho ao meu reino.  
- Isto é muito bom. Arabella é muito especial. Fico feliz que seja sua amiga.  
- Ela é realmente...muito especial.- ele viu ela sendo arrastada pelas irmãs palácio a dentro junto com Eldarion e Arwen. Parecia feliz.  
- Tem pressa para voltar para seu castelo em Itillien? – perguntou Aragorn.  
- Não, realmente não.  
- Pois bem insisto que fique conosco, já faz realmente tanto tempo que não nos falamos.  
- Concordo. – Aragorn e Legolas então adentraram no grande castelo em forma de escada, alguns criados já se apressavam em levar as coisas do elfo e da dama para os seus respectivos quartos.  
- Vamos até a sala de estar.- disse Aragorn.

Ela abriu os olhos devagar, as orbes se estabilizaram e ela acordou levantou com cuidado da cama que não era a sua, afinal não queria acordar aquele que dormia ao seu lado tão quieto. O observou por alguns instantes e então voltou a vestir capa marrom por cima da camisola.  
Ao chegar em seu quarto deu uma boa olhada para o local que a abrigara por quase três semanas, ela realmente nunca havia notado o quão aconchegante ele parecia, olhou pela janela os pequenos raios de sol que vinham escondidos e olhando o céu rosado anunciando que a manhã viria logo. Foi com paciência que arrumou suas coisas, dobrando as roupas com cuidado, guardando as coisas que trouxera e os presentes recebidos, totalizando duas sacolas de pano cheias e um baú mediano.  
Arabella ficou deitada na cama já arrumada assim como ela, pensando em sua família e na grande mudança que teria a sua vida.Eliree entrou animada e Arabella ergueu-se de susto. Elas se abraçaram instintivamente sem dizer palavra nenhuma. Arabella então falou assim que se soltaram.

- Vou sentir tantas saudades. Você sempre estará no meu coração.  
- Eu também vou sentir saudades mas, sei que nos encontraremos de novo, no futuro. Não nos esqueceremos.  
- Eu sei. Minha amiga.- e se abraçaram de novo.

E vinham as duas, descendo rumo á clareira parando para que a dama se despedisse dos membros de Lórien, desde de a corte até aos membros mais simples. O sol já estava no céu e entrava pela fenda das folhas uma luz dourada que enchia o ambiente. E tudo foi ajeitado no grande barco que na frente possuía o formato de cisne, e antes que entrasse surgiu Galadriel, sempre com aquela aparência etérea e vindo junto ao seu marido o rei. Naquele momento houve um cumprimento formal de ambas as partes Galadriel sorriu e Arabella a abraçou de surpresa.

- Eu não a esquecerei. Muito obrigada por me acolher em sua casa e por todos os ensinamentos que me passou, por toda a alegria que compartilhou comigo. Obrigada.- ela sorriu com lágrimas nos olhos e assim que a soltou foi à vez de Galadriel falar.  
- Eu também agradeço, por me dar à chance de conhecê-la, minha bisneta. Obrigado por me fazer perceber o quão maravilhosa você é. E nós nos reencontraremos um dia, é uma promessa. Você será sempre bem vinda em nossa casa e no palácio dos conhecimentos de nossos antepassados.- ela despediu-se de Celeborn também agradecendo e entrou no barco.  
E logo veio Legolas despedindo-se de Lórien e do rei e da rainha com alegria e entrando no barco ao seu lado. Os dois saíram no grande barco em forma de cisne e nas margens seus recém-formados amigos lhes sorriam e acenavam. O trajeto foi rápido para ser percorrido com o barco e assim que atracaram subiram em seus próprios cavalos seguindo rumo á Gondor. Ao final de uma longa colina quando perceberam estarem sozinhos, se beijaram com urgência, o sol se foi logo novamente, ela riu ao notar que isto já estava se tornando um hábito. Legolas então armou uma barraca, uma fogueira enquanto que ela ajeitava uma cama quente:

- Ainda não sei o que direi a ele – ela disse referindo-se ao pai.  
- Eu também, não consigo imaginar o que falar á ele. Sei no fundo de meu coração que ele não irá aceitar tão logo eu peça.  
- Não, não vai mesmo. Isso me preocupa, sei muito bem o que o rei de Gondor faz quando esta determinado em alguma coisa.- ela suspirou. Ele ajoelhou-se ao lado dela  
- Parece que teremos que bolar um plano, para uma fuga. – ela riu, ele a tomou em um beijo quente, profundo.

A puxou para si, finalmente ficariam um tempo sozinhos e juntos, sem interrupções eminentes. Ele não podia esperar.  
Seus braços a ergueram, e seus pés o guiaram para a barraca, seus lábios ainda estavam unidos aos dela. Arabella deixou-se levar pelo momento, e quando a deixou na cama para retirar as roupas o ajudou retirando as suas e as dele, fizeram amor como nunca antes, profundamente envolvidos no momento. E antes que a fogueira viesse a se apagar no meio da escuridão os dois já repousavam abraçados, protegendo um ao outro. O dia nasceu, os dois se levantaram, se arrumaram e prosseguiu-se a viagem onde deveriam chegar a Gondor pela noite, isso se não resolvessem parar novamente, o que ele achava propício. Ela não aceitou, afinal estava morrendo de saudades dos pais e de sua terra natal e ao contrário dos pensamentos do elfo de cabelos loiros eles chegaram á tarde e não de noite..  
Os sons de músicas se elevaram conforme á distancia até a cidade diminuía, e lá em cima no fronte pontiagudo do castelo estava Aragorn e ao seu lado Arwen os esperando. Havia muita gente fora de suas casas olhando a princesa passar junto ao elfo em seus cavalos, lhe sorriam e cumprimentavam. Desceram dos cavalos e começaram a subir as escadarias rumo á porta do castelo lá em cima então surge Aragorn que sorri ao vê-los, assim como eles.

- Atar! Ammë! – ela correu á eles e abraçou tanto o pai quanto a mãe com muita emoção.-  
- Arabella, quantas saudades.- dizia Aragorn ao abraçá-la.

Arca, Eldarion e Ardânis logo surgiram seguidos de Avelline que sorria sem parar, Arabella ficou surpresa ao vê-los ali, já que quando partira eles estavam longe mas, foi Legolas que mais se surpreendeu ao notar que os cinco eram de feições bem parecidas exceto talvez pela cor dos cabelos, já que os de Eldarion eram castanhos claros como os do pai, os de Arca e Avelline tinham um tom mais escuro depois o de Ardânis que era mais escuro ainda e como mais escuro o de Arabella, parecido com a cor do cabelo da mãe, esta estava um pouco mais velha e se ele se atrevia a pensar um pouco mais cheia, devido ao filhos que tivera, talvez. Aragorn parecia tão imponente como sempre parecera estava com alguns fios brancos no cabelo escovado e as mãos pareciam um pouco mais velhas, fora isso era o mesmo de sempre. Legolas e Aragorn se abraçaram.

- Depois de muito tempo, ainda é um grande amigo Legolas.  
- Digo o mesmo, Aragorn. Sua filha, a princesa Arabella contou muitas novas aventuras sobre você a mim.  
- Ela adora histórias, mas como os dois encontraram-se? – perguntou.  
- Bem, nós nos encontramos em Lothlórien e ficamos... amigos. Prometi trazê-la até Gondor em meu caminho ao meu reino.  
- Isto é muito bom. Arabella é muito especial. Fico feliz que seja sua amiga.  
- Ela é realmente...muito especial.- ele viu ela sendo arrastada pelas irmãs palácio a dentro junto com Eldarion e Arwen. Parecia feliz.  
- Tem pressa para voltar para seu castelo em Itillien? – perguntou Aragorn.  
- Não, realmente não.  
- Pois bem insisto que fique conosco, já faz realmente tanto tempo que não nos falamos.  
- Concordo. – Aragorn e Legolas então adentraram no grande castelo em forma de escada, alguns criados já se apressavam em levar as coisas do elfo e da dama para os seus respectivos quartos.  
- Vamos até a sala de estar.- disse Aragorn.  
Ela abriu os olhos devagar, as orbes se estabilizaram e ela acordou levantou com cuidado da cama que não era a sua, afinal não queria acordar aquele que dormia ao seu lado tão quieto. O observou por alguns instantes e então voltou a vestir capa marrom por cima da camisola.  
Ao chegar em seu quarto deu uma boa olhada para o local que a abrigara por quase três semanas, ela realmente nunca havia notado o quão aconchegante ele parecia, olhou pela janela os pequenos raios de sol que vinham escondidos e olhando o céu rosado anunciando que a manhã viria logo. Foi com paciência que arrumou suas coisas, dobrando as roupas com cuidado, guardando as coisas que trouxera e os presentes recebidos, totalizando duas sacolas de pano cheias e um baú mediano.  
Arabella ficou deitada na cama já arrumada assim como ela, pensando em sua família e na grande mudança que teria a sua vida.Eliree entrou animada e Arabella ergueu-se de susto. Elas se abraçaram instintivamente sem dizer palavra nenhuma. Arabella então falou assim que se soltaram.

- Vou sentir tantas saudades. Você sempre estará no meu coração.  
- Eu também vou sentir saudades mas, sei que nos encontraremos de novo, no futuro. Não nos esqueceremos.  
- Eu sei. Minha amiga.- e se abraçaram de novo.

E vinham as duas, descendo rumo á clareira parando para que a dama se despedisse dos membros de Lórien, desde de a corte até aos membros mais simples. O sol já estava no céu e entrava pela fenda das folhas uma luz dourada que enchia o ambiente. E tudo foi ajeitado no grande barco que na frente possuía o formato de cisne, e antes que entrasse surgiu Galadriel, sempre com aquela aparência etérea e vindo junto ao seu marido o rei. Naquele momento houve um cumprimento formal de ambas as partes Galadriel sorriu e Arabella a abraçou de surpresa.

- Eu não a esquecerei. Muito obrigada por me acolher em sua casa e por todos os ensinamentos que me passou, por toda a alegria que compartilhou comigo. Obrigada.- ela sorriu com lágrimas nos olhos e assim que a soltou foi à vez de Galadriel falar.  
- Eu também agradeço, por me dar à chance de conhecê-la, minha bisneta. Obrigado por me fazer perceber o quão maravilhosa você é. E nós nos reencontraremos um dia, é uma promessa. Você será sempre bem vinda em nossa casa e no palácio dos conhecimentos de nossos antepassados.- ela despediu-se de Celeborn também agradecendo e entrou no barco.  
E logo veio Legolas despedindo-se de Lórien e do rei e da rainha com alegria e entrando no barco ao seu lado. Os dois saíram no grande barco em forma de cisne e nas margens seus recém-formados amigos lhes sorriam e acenavam. O trajeto foi rápido para ser percorrido com o barco e assim que atracaram subiram em seus próprios cavalos seguindo rumo á Gondor. Ao final de uma longa colina quando perceberam estarem sozinhos, se beijaram com urgência, o sol se foi logo novamente, ela riu ao notar que isto já estava se tornando um hábito. Legolas então armou uma barraca, uma fogueira enquanto que ela ajeitava uma cama quente:

- Ainda não sei o que direi a ele – ela disse referindo-se ao pai.  
- Eu também, não consigo imaginar o que falar á ele. Sei no fundo de meu coração que ele não irá aceitar tão logo eu peça.  
- Não, não vai mesmo. Isso me preocupa, sei muito bem o que o rei de Gondor faz quando esta determinado em alguma coisa.- ela suspirou. Ele ajoelhou-se ao lado dela  
- Parece que teremos que bolar um plano, para uma fuga. – ela riu, ele a tomou em um beijo quente, profundo.

A puxou para si, finalmente ficariam um tempo sozinhos e juntos, sem interrupções eminentes. Ele não podia esperar.  
Seus braços a ergueram, e seus pés o guiaram para a barraca, seus lábios ainda estavam unidos aos dela. Arabella deixou-se levar pelo momento, e quando a deixou na cama para retirar as roupas o ajudou retirando as suas e as dele, fizeram amor como nunca antes, profundamente envolvidos no momento. E antes que a fogueira viesse a se apagar no meio da escuridão os dois já repousavam abraçados, protegendo um ao outro. O dia nasceu, os dois se levantaram, se arrumaram e prosseguiu-se a viagem onde deveriam chegar a Gondor pela noite, isso se não resolvessem parar novamente, o que ele achava propício. Ela não aceitou, afinal estava morrendo de saudades dos pais e de sua terra natal e ao contrário dos pensamentos do elfo de cabelos loiros eles chegaram á tarde e não de noite..  
Os sons de músicas se elevaram conforme á distancia até a cidade diminuía, e lá em cima no fronte pontiagudo do castelo estava Aragorn e ao seu lado Arwen os esperando. Havia muita gente fora de suas casas olhando a princesa passar junto ao elfo em seus cavalos, lhe sorriam e cumprimentavam. Desceram dos cavalos e começaram a subir as escadarias rumo á porta do castelo lá em cima então surge Aragorn que sorri ao vê-los, assim como eles.

- Atar! Ammë! – ela correu á eles e abraçou tanto o pai quanto a mãe com muita emoção.-  
- Arabella, quantas saudades.- dizia Aragorn ao abraçá-la.

Arca, Eldarion e Ardânis logo surgiram seguidos de Avelline que sorria sem parar, Arabella ficou surpresa ao vê-los ali, já que quando partira eles estavam longe mas, foi Legolas que mais se surpreendeu ao notar que os cinco eram de feições bem parecidas exceto talvez pela cor dos cabelos, já que os de Eldarion eram castanhos claros como os do pai, os de Arca e Avelline tinham um tom mais escuro depois o de Ardânis que era mais escuro ainda e como mais escuro o de Arabella, parecido com a cor do cabelo da mãe, esta estava um pouco mais velha e se ele se atrevia a pensar um pouco mais cheia, devido ao filhos que tivera, talvez. Aragorn parecia tão imponente como sempre parecera estava com alguns fios brancos no cabelo escovado e as mãos pareciam um pouco mais velhas, fora isso era o mesmo de sempre. Legolas e Aragorn se abraçaram.

- Depois de muito tempo, ainda é um grande amigo Legolas.  
- Digo o mesmo, Aragorn. Sua filha, a princesa Arabella contou muitas novas aventuras sobre você a mim.  
- Ela adora histórias, mas como os dois encontraram-se? – perguntou.  
- Bem, nós nos encontramos em Lothlórien e ficamos... amigos. Prometi trazê-la até Gondor em meu caminho ao meu reino.  
- Isto é muito bom. Arabella é muito especial. Fico feliz que seja sua amiga.  
- Ela é realmente...muito especial.- ele viu ela sendo arrastada pelas irmãs palácio a dentro junto com Eldarion e Arwen. Parecia feliz.  
- Tem pressa para voltar para seu castelo em Itillien? – perguntou Aragorn.  
- Não, realmente não.  
- Pois bem insisto que fique conosco, já faz realmente tanto tempo que não nos falamos.  
- Concordo. – Aragorn e Legolas então adentraram no grande castelo em forma de escada, alguns criados já se apressavam em levar as coisas do elfo e da dama para os seus respectivos quartos.  
- Vamos até a sala de estar.- disse Aragorn.

* * *

Vocabulário (bem simples) 

_Atar _ Pai, papai

_Ammë _Mãe

Bjoss reviews please. Até o próximo capítulo


	16. Capítulo 16: O Fim Será?

Ultimo capítulo gente, estou triste emterminar a fic aqui mas feliz por terminar também (sentimento controvérsio) obrigada pelos comentários ao longo da fic, obrigada de verdade

Se puderem, ou se quiserem leiam as considerações finais no fim da página esse último capítuloficou grande

* * *

Como sempre vocábulário no fim da página. Bjoss

* * *

Como termina essa história

Os dois reis então se dirigiram para a sala de descanço da família real onde Arabella era bombardeada de perguntas de suas irmãs e irmão, acomodado perto da grande lareira de pedra o elfo passou a narrar as últimas histórias que tinha passado para o rei de Gondor, vez ou outra olhando sua Arabella, olhando-a tempo suficiente para que ela se perdesse no meio de sua própria narrativa, ele ria entrementes ao fazer isso.

Passaram boa parte do tempo naquela sala, todos conversando, era um lugar aconchegante, com tapeçarias patrióticas penduradas nas paredes, grandes acentos de couro confortável, algumas mesas ocupadas por castiçais, livros, objetos de todos os tipos e a luz da lareira dava um brilho dourado á voz dos dois.

O sol logo sumiu das vistas de todos, as tochas do castelo, as velas, candelabros, candeeiros e lamparinas logo ganharam vida quando foram acesas, e apesar de ser noite o salão de jantar parecia mais iluminado do que o possível durante a refeição. Depois houve música e dança, Avelline se divertia dançando junto de Eldarion ao mesmo tempo que Arca dançava junto de Arabella, as duas rindo muito.  
Legolas ficou deslumbrado ao vê-la rodopiando ao ritmo que o músico produzia.Depois os irmãos subiram para seus quartos junto a Arwen e Legolas e Aragorn foram ao fronte, onde era possível ver as terras de Gondor.

- ...realmente me lembro- dizia Aragorn terminando uma conversa depois de algumas risadas o elfo riu rapidamente, estava nervoso.  
- Tenho algo muito importante a dizer.  
- O que foi.Algo errado? - o elfo negou com a cabeça e então continuou  
- Sei que não entenderá, e nem aceitará de prontidão o que estou para lhe dizer, na verdade fica mais difícil dizer isso já que o considero um grande amigo, mas devo dizer.  
- O que foi?  
- Há... um elo que falta na minha vida, que desde muito tempo não tenho conseguido achar, que preciso para continuar vivo. – ele sorriu ao homem fracamente. – Eu o encontrei.  
- Um elo Legolas? – disse emitindo outro sorriso  
- Amor.  
- Amor? –repetiu confuso. – Não entendi o que quis dizer.  
- Escute-me – ele então olhou para o céu cheio de estrelas. – _Merën __nossëcoa o_.  
- _A tana_?- ele o olhou os olhos arregalados de surpresa – Como assim, casar ?  
- Eu a amo. – ele aproximou-se do rei, mas este se afastou mais ainda, como se tivesse sido atingido por uma flecha – Aragorn, preste atenção, me ouça...  
- Ouvir você? Faz idéia do que essa SUA idéia me faz pensar? Minha filha? Deixe me só, SÌ

Legolas não teve mais o que dizer, entrou novamente no castelo amanhã pela manhã Aragorn haveria de ter se acalmado e poderia conversar com mais calma com ele, subiu uma das grandiosas escadarias e quando chegou ao seu andar, viu Arabella perto de uma das janelas, a luz do luar batia nela a deixando com uma aparência divina, ela olhava para fora, para seu pai deveria ter visto a conversa, ele se aproximou e tocou-lhe o braço ela se assustou, mas sorriu quando o viu, ele a beijou procurando nela conforto :

- O que ele lhe disse, meu amado?- perguntou Arabella, ele a puxou pela cintura grudando seus corpos.  
- Ele disse, o que convinha a dizer numa situação como essa.  
- Mas como assim? Ele permitiu?  
- Ele..- este foi interrompido, Aragorn os viu juntos, não parecia nada satisfeito com aquilo.  
- Arabella! Que comportamento é esse? – ela se soltou do elfo quando o pai brandiu a voz contra ela. – Vá imediatamente para os seus aposentos.  
- Boa noite, Legolas – ela disse segurando-lhe as mãos e saindo em seguida com a cabeça abaixada, o elfo olhou para o homem com um olhar frustrado.  
- É meu amigo ainda Legolas, mas devo adverti-lo que não lhe darei a mão dela não farei que ela passe pelo mesmo tormento de Arwen e de mim mesmo, agora por favor volte para o seu quarto e que parta amanhã. – o elfo concordou, seus olhos emitiam uma profunda tristeza, mas seguiu para o seu quarto.

Aragorn antes de chegar á seu quarto pôs dois guardas na porta de Arabella para que ela não saísse para encontrá-lo durante a noite, mas nem isso a impediria de ficar com ele aquela noite e ao perceber o plano do pai, não pensou duas vezes, colocou algumas almofadas embaixo das cobertas e saiu pela janela, havia pela parte de trás do castelo um grande jardim que terminava bem no fundo em uma parede de pedras, embaixo da janela dela havia algumas trepadeiras firmes que ela aprendera a escalar durante os anos para chegar ao quarto dos irmãos, ou algum deles poder chegar ao quarto dela, ela então já em chão firme caminhou rente á parede do castelo até conseguir chegar àquela que destinava entrar.

Era um dos quartos de visita, deveria ser aquele, ela então começou a subir s trepadeiras, o que era fácil para alguém com tanta experiência, e por sorte a janela estava destrancada, entrou no quarto, este estava mergulhado em uma escuridão tenebrosa, ela abriu a janela inteiramente para poder ver dentro do aposento, ela viu a cama onde ele deveria estar, mas estava vazia, talvez houvesse entrado no quarto errado, subiu no parapeito pronta a sair de lá quando um braço forte a puxou, e ela o sentiu a abraçar por trás, reconheceu Legolas, quando este sussurrou bem baixinho:

- Tinha certeza que viria. – ele a girou e a levou para sua cama, ela impaciente não deixou que a beijasse e subiu pela mesma.  
- O que ele disse? – ela perguntou cochichando  
- Me dê um beijo e eu lhe digo. – ele aproximou dela e esta o vendo perto ergueu sua perna na direção dele, colocando o pé em seu peito  
- Me diga primeiro e eu vou pensar em ter dar um beijo, que tal? - ele a encarou e depois passou a acariciar o pé da moça.  
- Ele não permiti que nos casemos.- puxou-o e então o beijou  
- E agora, o que faremos? – ela deixou-se cair no colchão e ele depois de mais alguns beijos sobre o pé e calcanhar da moça se aproximou e deitou  
- Ele vai se acalmar, amanhã é um novo dia. – disse sorrindo com inocência.Ela o abraçou firme e então se beijaram longa e apaixonadamente.

Naquela noite dormiram abraçados, não por frio, mas por aquele poder ser a última vez dos dois juntos. O que seria amanhã apenas e unicamente Vairë, a Tecelã sabia, mas o que os dois sabiam é aquela noite não deveria ser desperdiçadas com lágrimas de incerteza e despedidas impróprias.  
Ele acordou antes do raiar do sol sobre Minas Tirith, contemplou-a por um tempo memorizando a face da mulher que amava, ela dormia suavemente embalada nos braços dele, beijou-lhe a testa, bochecha e nariz a fazendo rir de cócegas, mais uma vez a mesma trilha.

-_Kuive, melin_´´- Ele repetiu suavemente por alguns momentos. Ela teve que acordar, e logo saiu do quarto do elfo voltando ao seu e se enfiando em baixo das cobertas novamente, mas daquela vez foi para esperar alguém que viesse acordá-la o que não demorou muito, logo uma senhora veio acordá-la e a ajudar com o banho e a roupa. Durante o dejejum apenas seus irmãos lhe fizeram compani, nem seu pai ou sua mãe ou seu Legolas estava lá.

Legolas havia sido chamado por Aragorn para vê-lo no Salão de Visitas Reais, viu Arwen também ao lado do marido, este estava sentado em sua grandiosa cadeira, levantou-se ao ver o elfo. Se encararam por um segundo ambos mantendo a postura alta.

- Aragorn, deixe me...  
- Espere. – ele aproximou-se da janela. – Arabella sabe de seu interesse nela, não é?  
- Sim, sabe sim.  
- E pelo visto corresponde.  
- Creio eu que sim.  
- E... – rei deu uma risada quase sarcástica. - ...como pretende viver com ela? Até quando? Você conhece os termos da imortalidade.- o elfo fraquejou por um instante.  
- Eu...eu... pretendo abandonar minha imortalidade para ficar com ela, se é o que quer saber.  
- Esta é uma escolha difícil – disse Arwen pela primeira vez naquela conversa. – Ela sabe disso?  
- Sim, contei á ela.  
- E depois?- perguntou Aragorn.  
- Depois? Não entendi.  
- Depois que ela partir, o que fará.  
- Chame me de louco mas se conseguir a _Úrya ilfiri_, eu darei á ela e partiremos para Valinor. – Arwen pareceu ficar surpresa, mas Aragorn não.  
- Isso não me agrada mesmo. –disse ele com seu cachimbo na boca.  
- Aragorn, Arabella tem o direito de escolher.- disse a esposa, ela se aproximou do marido para falar. - Você está agindo igual ao meu pai.  
- Tragam-na aqui.- disse aos guardas. Não esperaram muito e ela logo veio e assim que notou a cena, aproximou-se da mãe.  
- Mandou me chamar? – Aragorn não se voltou para a filha - Pai, se é pelo assunto de ontem, saiba que... -ele a calou  
-Você... você, tem a total certeza que o quer como seu marido? – ela sorriu para a mãe e para Legolas.  
- Tenho certeza meu pai.  
- Vai ser feliz ao lado dele, de sua própria vontade?- ela se aproximou do pai e o abraçou.  
- Eu o amo, meu pai. Ele é uma boa alma, e me ama tanto quanto eu a ele, sei o quanto isso é díficil para você mas, não posso ser sempre a pequena princesa Arabella.- o pai a abraçou com força, não queria se separar da filha.  
- Eu sei.  
- Ah pai.-disse ela comovida.  
- Eu... então... permito que se casem. – ela sabia o quanto isso era doloroso para ele.  
- Muito obrigada. – ela o soltou e correu ao amado que já mantinha um sorriso largo no rosto depois de a rodopiar no ar, a trouxe para si e a beijou, depois Arwen veio abraçar os dois.

Arabella saiu cantando a nóticia radiante, para quem quisesse ou não ouvir, queria que todos compartilhassem a alegria que gritava dentro dela. Queria gritar que amava e era amada.A notícia se espalhou logo, por todo o palácio, depois por toda cidade e quando os mensageiros saíram para seus destinos, para convidar elfos, mortais, hobbits e mais para o grande casamento, toda a Terra-Média soube da notícia.O dia chegou, três meses depois daquela conversa que Arabella teve com seu pai, nesse meio tempo Legolas estava em Itillien cuidando de seu próprio reino, Aragorn ainda meio enciumado pela filha não deixou os dois ficarem sozinhos mais até o dia do casamento eles quase não se viram.

O sol não poderia estar mais brilhante, nem o céu tão azul ou a grama de verde tão forte quanto aquele dia, aquele tão esperado dia e como era a regra e tradição não seria em Gondor o acontecimento e sim em Itillien, ela preparou-se como noiva vestida em um vestido azul claro com milhares de adornos dourados, entrou na liteira que aguardava, era grande mas somente ela ficaria lá, era de madeira e tinha os desenhos característicos da data era carregada por 6 cavalos e as rodas eram de ferro e ouro, as cortinas não deixavam que nada fosse visto por ninguém, havia mais quatro cavaleiros carregando, quatro bandeiras com o estandarte de Gondor ao redor da liteira e atrás a grande comitiva de mais de 50 pessoas. Saíram ao amanhecer e chegaram a Itillien durante à tarde, na verdade Arabella não via a hora de chegar ao mesmo tempo em que estava nervosa, logo que chegaram á cidade ouviram gritos de festividade e emoção, a liteira parou três moças se aproximaram enquanto que outras quatro carregavam as bandeiras uma atrás da outra, e seguiram em fila, vistos por uma platéia esperançosa, seguiu-se as quatro damas, depois Arabella e uma das três primeiras damas que a protegia do sol com um abanador e depois as outras duas moças que carregavam a cauda do vestido. As bandeiras foram se dissipando duas para cada lado e Legolas finalmente viu sua noiva, ela estava belíssima, ele a tomou pela mão e a trouxe para junto de si, depois seguiu para perto de dois pajens estes carregavam uma caixa de madeira de tamanho mediano, ele abriu a mesma, havia uma coroa de ouro e prata dentro. Ele fez a coroação,em meio a grande gritaria e festividade dos presentes.

A festa que Legolas ofereceu para sua esposa agora durou três dias e noites, e não foi esquecida por ninguém que tenha presenciado a tal festividade, entre toda a comida,a dança, a música e a alegria eles puderam apressiar aquilo juntos não como amantes secretos, mas como marido e mulher. Ela sabia ele sabia, ficaram juntos até o fim da vida deles. Na noite das núpcias já consumadas ele prometeu novamente torná-la imortal mas, ela já sabia que isso seria uma outra história para se viver.

**_Fim_**

* * *

_Merën Querer (flexionado quero )_

_nossëcoa o (com, pessoa de que se fala) Casamento caso casar _

_A tana O que?_

_Sí Agora_

_Úrya ilfiri centelha imortal_

_Kuive Acorde_

_melin Querido(a) Amado(a)_

_

* * *

_

Considerações finais

Obrigada de novo pelos comentários eles me ajudaram a continuar a escrever e postar essa fic, e obrigada por gostarem dela, Obrigada Sadie de verdade linda!

Tem uma continuação na minha cabeça não tenho certeza se vou escrevê-la mas se for não será agora, talve lá para julho quando tiver terminado asminhas outras.

Brigada de novo

Muito beijos e que as gráças dos Valares iluminem a todos nós...


End file.
